


Холодное решение

by hitama



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Humor, Dark, F/M, Genderswap, Stolen Personality, Suicide Attempt, Twisted Redemption
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: "Я хочу быть суперзлодеем", - сказал Циско. "Я хочу новые туфли", - вздохнула Гидеон. "С этим таймлайном что-то не так", - догадался Эобард.





	1. C8H17

Эобард Тоун ошибся. Это была совсем крохотная, простительная для человека из будущего ошибка - он не учел двигатель, который в этой варварской эпохе (как Флэш вообще сумел выжить в таких условиях?) работал на БЕНЗИНЕ. C8H17. Который имеет свойство гореть. И взрываться.

Дурацкая ошибка.

В результате, вместо аккуратно съехавшего в заранее вырытую яму автомобиля с раненным Уэллсом, он получил горящую авто-бомбу с парочкой хорошо прожаренных трупов внутри.  
Биологический образец, разумеется, испорчен безвозвратно. И, чтобы подчеркнуть глубину его ошибки, огонь привлек внимание какого-то недоумка на белом внедорожнике.

\- Эй! У вас все в порядке? - крикнул идиот на внедорожнике. Ему хотя бы хватило ума остановиться в сотне метров от полыхающей машины. - Я позвонил в 911.

Эобард Тоун сбежал. Остаточного спидфорса хватило на пару километров, затем он ощутил боль в правой лодыжке, отвлекся, и упал, с разбега влетев в брошенный на дороге мусорный контейнер.

Он пришел в себя через несколько минут, спугнув обнюхивающую его кошку. Содержимое контейнера вывалилось на него, обоняние активно протестовало против слишком реалистичного погружения в историю.

Эобард попытался встать и снова упал, заорав от боли. Второй раз ему пришлось кричать, когда он вправил открытый перелом ноги. Хорошо, что он пришел в себя до того, как кость начала регенерировать.

Сейчас ему был необходим покой и 5-6 тысяч калорий. Из будущего он захватил пару энерго-батончиков, но мысль о завтраке на помойке едва не вывернула желудок наизнанку. Обратный Флэш давно избавился от большинства присущих человечеству слабостей, но некоторые вещи способны отбить аппетит даже у спидстера.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, Флэш, - простонал он.

Поддерживая себя руками и стараясь не вдыхать, он отполз к исписанной ругательствами кирпичной стене и закрыл глаза.

 

Эобард проснулся от трех вещей: солнце било ему в глаза, где-то близко орала автосигнализация и его пинали в живот.

Он перевернулся на бок и не без удивления обнаружил, что внутри него осталось достаточно, чтобы его вырвало.  
Сверху захихикали, в ребра ткнулся чужой ботинок.  
Эобард поднял голову и уставился на странно одетого мужчину лет 60 с палкой в руке.  
Незнакомец приветливо улыбнулся гнилыми зубами и замахнулся, целясь в голову.  
Эобард перекатился, палка с насаженным на конце гвоздем шаркнула стену.

Мир Флэша полон безумцев. Неудивительно, что его враг стал героем.

Новый удар, но на этот раз Эобард вскочил на ноги и, используя сверхскорость, перехватил палку.  
Возможно, если бы ему пришлось расти в таком мире, он бы тоже стал супергероем. Или сошел с ума.  
Палка отлетела в сторону, беззубый маньяк проводил свое оружие обиженным взглядом, открыл рот, но не успел ничего сказать - кулак спидстера врезался ему в лицо, кроша кости и мозг.  
Тело рухнуло на влажную с ночи землю.  
Эобард с отвращением посмотрел на испачканную ладонь - прежде его скорость позволяла ему выдернуть руку до того, как кровь из разорванных сосудов жертвы успевала залить все вокруг.  
\- Ненавижу это время, - громко сказал он и наклонился, чтобы обыскать труп.

В карманах нашлось: 14 долларов, ключ с брелоком мотеля "Сансет" и пачка сигарет "Пепе" с усатым человеком в красочном сомбреро.

\- Окей, я облажался, - сказал он вслух. - Но я жив и, значит, не все так плохо. Представим, что это компьютерная игра на выживание... - он оглядел грязный и теперь еще залитый кровью проулок. - На максимальном уровне сложности. Все, что мне надо теперь - придумать, как исправить ошибку и вернуться домой. Я гений и знаю все об этом времени.

Он рассовал найденные предметы по карманам и подумал о кофе с сахарными булочками.

\- Я справлюсь, - он сжал зубы, сделал шаг и покачнулся. Перед глазами поплыло, голова закружилась.

Уже теряя сознание, он услышал приближающийся к переулку вой полицейской сирены.


	2. Покидая номер, освобождайте холодильники

Гидеон загрузила карту города. Мотель "Закат" нашелся в двадцати минутах ходьбы, если верить Гугл.

Эобард добрался до места за полтора часа. За это время неторопливо прихрамывающего (сломанная кость регенерировала не до конца) блондина в черной куртке попытались два раза ограбить (один раз - с применением огнестрельного оружия), четыре раза предложили купить нечто под названием "крэк", шесть раз - купить "девушку" (странно, ему казалось, работорговля в этом веке уже запрещена?). И... если он верно понял лысого негра в машине, ему предложили извращенную форму секса с участием негра, мамы негра и пистолета негра. Хотя, возможно, лысый бандит всего лишь пытался его оскорбить.

\- Ненавижу этот город, - сказал Эобард и остановился перед мотелем, чтобы посчитать добычу.

За полуторачасовую прогулку его карманы пополнились на 72 доллара с пятьюдесятью центами, два ножа и один ужасно неудобный пистолет, производителя которого Гидеон затруднилась определить.

Он без вопросов прошмыгнул мимо вперившегося в экран телевизора толстяка в майке, открыл дверь найденным в кармане мертвеца ключом и зашел внутрь.

Незамедлительно, ему захотелось выйти. Желательно, в другой век.

Исторические фильмы врали. Они не готовили путешественника ко встрече с уникальной смесью запахов мочи с клопами, облезлым стенам и продавленному в середине матрасу на кровати.

\- Мне нужно место, чтобы отдохнуть и подумать, - сказал он, со вздохом закрывая за спиной дверь.  
И поесть. В переулке он потерял сознание в метре от свежего трупа. На этот раз ему повезло, что полицейская машина пролетела мимо темного закоулка.

Эобард набросил серо-коричневое одеяло на желтую в пятнах простыню и вывалил из карманов свои запасы.  
Три энергетических батончика. Два на 5 тысяч калорий и один "супер" на 8. Мало. Неизвестно, на сколько он здесь застрял и сможет ли пополнить запас с ближайшее время.  
Эобард посмотрел на маленький холодильник в углу комнаты. Помассировал ноющую лодыжку.

\- Гидеон, почему я так медленно регенерирую? - он встал и прошел к холодильнику.

Прикосновение к запястью - и в центре грязного номера возникла полупрозрачная голограмма.

"Не знаю. Мои базы не полные. Распаковать архив?"

\- Сколько это займет времени? - Эобард открыл дверцу холодильника и увидел руку.

"Вместе с установкой полной базы данных - 12 часов, 48 минут".

Эобард закрыл дверцу, выждал 30 секунд, открыл снова.  
Человеческая рука на верхней полке никуда не исчезла.

"Начать распаковку?"

Эобард протянул ладонь, коснулся желтой как воск кожи.

\- Гидеон, у меня в холодильнике отрезанная человеческая рука.

Голограмма заглянула внутрь, очень натурально моргнула.

"Без полной базы данных я не имею возможности обратиться к полицейским архивам 21 века, - в голосе ИИ почти человеческие эмоции. - Но, могу предположить, что прежний хозяин комнаты был серийным убийцей".

\- Ненавижу это место.

Эобард с грохотом захлопнул холодильник и вернулся к кровати.  
\- Начинай распаковку.  
Он сорвал пленку с "супер" батончика и запил водой из крана у стены.

"Начинаю. До момента окончания установки мой функционал будет недоступен на 97%. Вы можете прервать операцию в любой момент, но я этого не рекомендую, так как могут пострадать данные".

Эобард рухнул на одеяло и закрыл глаза.

\- Надеюсь, больше ничего неожиданного за эти 12 часов не случится, - пробормотал он. - Разбуди, когда закончишь.


	3. Фрейд бы одобрил;)

Флэш наконец был в его полной власти, но Эобард медлил, растягивая момент, и не зная, как поступить.

Простое убийство кажется таким обыденным после столетий вражды.  
Флэш под ним дернулся, облизнул губы, избегая взгляда.  
Эобард, разумеется, не мог этого допустить.

\- Смотри на меня, - прорычал он. - Не смей отворачиваться! - рука в желтой перчатке стиснула горло героя. - Думаешь, ты лучше меня? После всего, что я сделал, я даже не заслуживаю твоего внимания?! СМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ.

Флэш повернул голову, в глазах в прорезях алой маски промелькнул страх.

\- Так-то лучше.  
Эобард поднес к лицу врага нож.  
\- Узнаешь?

На место страха пришла ненависть. Море ненависти в его зеленых глазах. Эобард купался в ярости Барри Аллена, захлебывался, тонул в ней.

\- Этот нож я вонзил в сердце твоей матери, - прошептал Эобард, губы в миллиметре от покрасневшей скулы. Ему захотелось укусить замершего под ним человека, ощутить вкус его крови. Не думая долго, он сделал это.

Флэш коротко вскинул - больше от неожиданности; задышал часто, глаза заметались в поисках невозможного для него спасения.

Эобард приподнялся, оседлав бедра своего врага. Улыбнулся и резко вогнал нож под правое ребро. Неглубоко, пока лишь на треть.

Флэш закричал. Тело в алом костюме выгнулось дугой, грозя отбросить Эобарда прочь.  
\- Куда же ты, - прошептал Обратный Флэш. Впечатался в бьющееся в агонии тело, ощутил дрожь мускулов.  
Вздохнул, мее-едленно повернул нож в ране.

Флэш хрипло закричал, крик оборвался стоном, он забормотал неразборчиво.

\- Что-то хочешь сказать? - Эобард улыбнулся, погладил рукоятку торчащего из Барри ножа.  
\- ...проиграешь.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Ты проиграешь, - повторил Флэш и посмотрел на него.  
\- Как банально, - сказал Эобард, не подавая вида, что слова встревожили его. - Можешь говорить что хочешь, Флэш, но я победил. Это ты истекаешь кровью с ножом в животе, не я.

\- Разве? - Флэш улыбнулся лениво, как кот, заигравшийся с мышью. - Уверен?

Эобард открыл рот и уставился в ухмыляющееся лицо над собой.

Над собой???

Каким-то образом они поменялись местами.  
Флэш с ножом в руке сверху. Обратный Флэш на земле, в неразбиваемых оковах.

\- А ты знаешь, почему ты обречен мне проиграть? - Барри Аллен полюбовался сверкающим в руках лезвием, бросил взгляд на Эобарда.  
Желтый спидстер сглотнул, не в силах оторвать глаз от блестящей стали.

\- Потому, что ты хочешь мне проиграть.

Эобард замотал головой.

\- Всегда хотел. Даже твое собственное подсознание согласно со мной.

Флэш поднял нож и с размаху ударил в грудь, прямо в бешено колотящееся сердце.

Улыбка Барри Аллена была последним, что он видел перед тем, как его сознание угасло. И он проснулся в одиночестве в 21 веке, в грязном номере мотеля, который, возможно, раньше принадлежал серийному убийце.


	4. ГТС: Героическая Тараканья Смерть

В соседнем номере мужчина и женщина кричали друг на друга, мешая английские ругательства с испанскими. Из машины на улице доносился рэп. С потолка над кроватью за Эобардом пристально наблюдал таракан. 

Ад.

\- Гидеон, - позвал он. - Который час?

Вместо ответа над кроватью вспыхнула полупрозрачная линия с надписью "Завершено на 31% ... Хотите отменить?".

Сосед снизу прибавил звук телевизора. "А теперь, криминальные новости..."

\- За что мне это? - прошептал он.

"Хотите мнение или полный список?" - надпись повисла слева от линии.

Эобард фыркнул. Типичная Гидеон. 3% функциональности и она решила оставить сарказм в рабочем режиме.

Он встал, стараясь не выпускать таракана из вида. Правая нога отозвалась намеком на боль. Он посмотрел на босую ступню, пошевелил пальцами.

Что-то случилось с его скоростью в ночь смерти Норы Аллен. Он не смог вернуться домой, его враг исчез. А теперь еще проблемы с регенерацией. 

Эобарда всегда раздражала вера Флэша в живой и разумный спидфорс. Они ученые, а не шаманы! Сила Скорости так же реальна как электрический ток, и настолько же разумна.  
Обратный Флэш усмехнулся. С таким образом мыслей недалеко дойти до веры в бога Меркурия, который сидит в спидфорсе и раздает дары скорости достойным. Если это так, кто-то на Олимпе допустил серьезную ошибку, одарив врага Флэша.

Мужчина и женщина замолчали. Ругань и крики сменились на стоны и скрип. Сосед с телевизором прибавил звук. _Детектив Уэст, ведущий это дело, отказался подтвердить или опровергнуть слухи о том..._

Эобард подошел к раковине, открыл воду. Поднес чуть вибрирующую ладонь к струе, на лету превращая поток в парящий у пальцев водяной шар.

Мысли Эобарда потекли по привычному руслу: спидфорс, Барри Аллен, спидфорс и Барри Аллен. В памяти вспыхнул взгляд Флэша из сна, его полная садизма улыбка в момент, когда нож вошел в грудь Эобарда.  
Он позволил шару опуститься в руку, жадно напился с ладони.

Харрисон Уэллс.

Эобард попытался воскресить в памяти фотографию ученого из официальной биографии, но все, что выпадало перед глазами - кривая дорога и горящий автомобиль.

Что, если проблемы со скоростью начались не из-за попытки убить Флэша, а позже?

Обнаружив, что он заперт в 21 веке, Эобард запаниковал и убил человека, сделавшего Флэша Флэшем.

Смерть незадачливого отца Ускорителя Частиц могла отсрочить это событие, но не отменить.

Если только...

Если только Барри Аллен не был прав, говоря о спидфорсе как о некой сверх-жизни, родившейся в момент взрыва.

Эобард подставил сложенные ковшом ладони под струю, наклонился, бросил пригоршню ледяной воды в лицо.

Не может быть.

Он собирался занять место Уэллса ради доступа к финансам и оборудованию, чтобы спрятаться от Призраков; просто потому, что ученый был здесь и Эобард знал о нем все, чтобы успешно им притвориться.  
Но если Флэш сказал правду... Если смерть Уэллса убила шанс появиться на свет... ЧЕМУ-ТО... невидимому, непознаваемому, обладающему собственными целями и сознанием... пронзающему всю вселенную, дарующему скорость героям и злодеям без предубеждения...

Эобард фыркнул, зажал рот ладонью. Словечко "мидихлорианы" всплыло в памяти.

Он покачал головой, поднял глаза к потолку с нетерпеливо подергивающим усиками тараканом. В будущем нет насекомых. Он впервые оценил этот факт в ночь смерти Уэллса - пока парочка наслаждалась пикником на пляже - местные комары пировали кровью человека из будущего.

Эобард опустил голову.

Если гипотеза верна, это означает, что проблемы со скоростью и регенерацией носят не временный характер. Больше того, ситуация будет ухудшатся, пока однажды сила скорости не оставит его окончательно.

Он сглотнул.

У него только один выход - построить и взорвать Ускоритель Уэллса без Уэллса. Занять его место и воспроизвести эксперимент, побочным эффектом которого стало создание спидфорса и Флэша.

Эобард поднес вибрирующую ладонь к лицу. Это также означает, что пребывание в 21 веке затянется на месяцы... возможно, годы.  
Он поднял руку, направленным потоком воздуха сорвал замершее на потолке насекомое и швырнул в раковину.  
Таракан отчаянно дергал лапками, сопротивляясь течению с упорством профессионального каякера, но, в конце концов, проиграл и исчез в водной воронке.

Однажды в детстве он прочитал в старой книге совет: "Если жизнь преподносит только лимоны - делай лимончелло и наслаждайся".  
Долгие годы совет оставался загадкой для мальчика из будущего, в котором нет лимонов и алкогольных напитков из них.  
В первый раз он попробовал лимончелло в 2024м, в баре рядом с местом, где он впервые подрался и проиграл Флэшу.

Эобард застрял в начале 21 века без надежды на скорое возвращение и со слабеющими способностями.

В окружающем его кошмаре была только одна положительная сторона. Если теория верна, Флэш сейчас заперт в будущем как он в прошлом.

А значит, пока Ускоритель не заработал, он не сможет вернуться и помешать Эобарду завершить начатое.

\- Я все еще могу убить Барри Аллена.

Эобард улыбнулся и отключил воду.


	5. А где у него голова?

\- Детектив! Сюда!

Радха Сингх склонилась над телом.

Льюис Снарт захлопнул дверцу старой "Тойоты" правой рукой, не выпуская из левой гамбургер с ветчиной. Брезгливо поморщился при виде стайки подростков на границе оцепления.

Когда Снарт приблизился, запах дешевого бурбона на пару секунд почти убил прочие ароматы грязного переулка.

\- Здорово, Сингх, - пробурчал полицейский. - Как брат?  
\- Получил лейтенанта, собирается съехаться со своим бойфрендом.  
\- Епрст, - Снарт впился зубами в гамбургер. - Шустрый пацан, капитаном будет... или капитаншей, - Снарт грубо рассмеялся.  
Эксперт закатила глаза.  
\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что твои шутки не смешные?  
\- Что по жмурику? - Снарт кивнул, не переставая жевать.  
Радха откинула пластиковую простыню.  
\- Еш твою... - Снарт тяжело глотнул, выудил из кармана "четвертную" и жадно отхлебнул. - Предупреждать надо! У меня, может, аппетит теперь пропал.  
\- Но не жажда, как вижу, - пробормотала Сингх. - А где твой напарник?  
Снарт оторвался от бутылки, осклабился.  
\- Соскучилась?  
\- Хочу поговорить с кем-то трезвым.  
\- Я лучше думаю после выпивки, - Снарт постучал пальцем по лбу. - Послал салагу опрашивать свидетелей.  
\- Я не знала, что есть свидетели.  
\- В таком районе их никогда нет, Сингх, за исключением случаев, когда вопросы задает парень вроде Джо Уэста.

Радха нахмурилась.

\- Это намек на то, что Джо - черный? Снарт, тебе мало было расследования в прошлом году за превышение, хочешь добавить расовые предрассудки? Желаешь за пару лет до пенсии потерять работу? Подумай о своих детях.

Она встала.

\- Заткнись. Я, может, только о своих детях и думаю. - Он жадно отхлебнул. - И это не предрассудки, когда это правда. Местные будут охотнее говорить с ниггером-копом, чем просто с копом. Особенно, если у этого копа связи в таких кругах.

Снарт качнулся вперед и ухватился за плечо женщины. Миниатюрная индианка отвернула голову.

\- Какие связи, о чем ты?  
\- Хочешь личный совет? - Снарт ухмыльнулся. - Не связывайся с Джо Уэстом, если дорожишь карьерой, своей и брата. Мне то уже все до лампы, но у нашей Белоснежки есть грязный секрет, который может выйти боком и всплыть брюхом, как говорится, - Снарт шмыгнул. - Хорошо пахнешь. Новые духи?  
\- Руку убери.  
Снарт медленно опустил руку, поднес бутылку к губам.  
\- Насчет секретов я не шучу, кстати.  
Он кивнул в сторону машины, рядом с которой Джо Уэст разговаривал с обнаружившим труп патрульным.

\- Льюис... - заговорил Джо, но полицейский махнул рукой и неторопливо направился к выходу из переулка.

Джо Уэст проводил напарника недоумевающим взглядом, затем повернулся к судмедэксперту.  
\- Радха, доброе утро?  
\- Но не для всех, - она кивнула на труп.  
\- Неужели опять он? - спросил молодой детектив.  
\- Сам суди, - она откинула пластик.  
Джо отшатнулся.  
\- Черт.  
\- Именно.  
\- Что этот урод сделал? Засунул бедняге в голову промышленную дрель? Кстати, кто жертва?  
\- Пока не знаем. Нет ни документов, ни ключей или кошелька. Забегая вперед, ни сигарет.  
\- Плохо. Свидетелей тоже нет. Может, это сделал не Мексиканец?  
\- Труп могли очистить позже. В этом районе полно наркоманов и прочих небрезгливых личностей.  
\- Знаю, - бросил Джо. - Надеюсь, пресса не пронюхает. Меня утром рядом с домом поймали с вопросом, правда ли в Централ-сити объявился маньяк. Барри только внимания журналистов не хватает.

Радха кивнула.

\- Как он?  
\- Плохо, - Джо поджал губы. - Я не психолог, но даже я вижу, как ему тяжело.  
\- Большинство взрослых на его месте реагировали бы не лучше. Он продолжает настаивать на своей истории?  
\- Да... Я иногда ловлю себя на мысли, а вдруг он прав и мы ошибаемся?  
\- Джо, о чем ты? Ты же сам был в доме и все видел? Мальчик придумал Убийцу в Желтом Костюме, чтобы помочь отцу...  
Джо открыл рот.  
\- Ты же не веришь, что там был кто-то еще?  
Джо Уэст вздохнул и отвел взгляд.  
\- Извини, что опоздал. Все утро разговаривал по телефону с женщиной из социальной службы.  
\- Флора Симмерс? Хорошо ее знаю. Можешь не беспокоиться за Барри - она подыщет ему приемную семью в два счета.

Джо посмотрел на исписанную граффити кирпичную стену.

\- Я хочу усыновить Барри Аллена.  
Радха, которая в этот момент снимала резиновые перчатки, замерла и посмотрела на него.  
\- Я знаю, как малы шансы отца-одиночки в таком вопросе, - он слабо улыбнулся. - Но Барри для меня не чужой человек. Я дружил с Генри много лет. Наши дети ходили в один детский сад.

Радха медленно стянула перчатки, бросила в пластиковый конверт.

\- Джо, мы знаем друг друга больше года, я уважаю тебя и ты мне нравишься, - она закусила губу, - как коллега. Поэтому я сейчас сделаю вид, что этого разговора не было.  
\- Радха...  
\- Я не буду использовать мою дружбу с Флорой Симмерс, чтобы помочь тебе получить право опеки над Барри Алленом. И давай закончим. Тем более, сюда идет твой напарник. Думаю, мы оба не хотим, чтобы Снарт услышал нас.

Льюис Снарт приблизился, держа в руке мобильник.

\- Эй, Джо, ты знаешь такую миссис Мартинез?  
Молодой полицейский нахмурился.  
\- Это моя соседка.  
\- Так и думал, - Снарт поднес телефон к уху. - Си, сеньора... помедленнее, да?  
\- Что-то случилось? - встревожился Джо.  
\- Похоже. Сеньора Мартинез говорит, что видела подозрительного мужчину, который проник к тебе в дом... Что вы говорите? Крики в доме?  
\- Барри! - Джо Уэст бросился к машине.


	6. Приватность в эпоху Интернета

Без Гидеон он был как без ног.  
Лодыжка наконец-то зажила, но Эобард продолжал чувствовать себя инвалидом. Он подозревал, что ощущение не покинет его до конца пребывания в этом диком веке. В котором, как выяснилось, не успели изобрести Фейсбук.

Как прикажите искать информацию во времени, где люди еще не утратили иллюзию права на личную жизнь?

\- Прошу прощения, - он подошел к стойке с надписью АДМИН. - Вы не могли бы мне помочь?  
Скучная блондинка опустила руку с помадой и закрыла рот.  
\- Номер?  
\- Мой? 6й компьютер. Я заплатил за два часа и кофе.  
\- Кофе наливайте сами, чашки в углу.  
\- Спасибо, речь о другом. Я... не уверен, как найти нужную мне информацию в интернете.

Признание далось Эобарду с трудом. Даже если стыдиться было нечего. 9 из 10 образованных людей его времени не сумели бы даже разобраться в системе управления "мышь+клавиатура". У него на все ушло не больше 15 минут, из которых 12 потрачено на разглядывание, гм, собственно мыши.

Блондинка захлопнула красное зеркальце-сердечко, вздохнула и повернула голову:  
\- Циско!

Раздался грохот, из-под стола в самом дальнем и темном углу компьютерного клуба вынырнул темноволосый подросток лет 17 в черной футболке с черепом пришельца и надписью ОНИ СРЕДИ НАС.

\- У клиента проблемы с компьютером.  
\- У меня нет проблем с компьютером.  
\- 6я машина, - блондинка открыла зеркальце и отвернулась, теряя интерес.

\- М-мм, - сказал Циско. Похожие на спелую вишню глаза скользнули к Эобарду.  
\- На самом деле никаких зеленых человечков не существует, - сказал Эобард.  
Подросток уставился на него. Обратный Флэш кивнул на его футболку.  
\- Инопланетяне, которых я встречал, выглядели и разговаривали как жители Канзаса, - Эобард усмехнулся. - Представь мое разочарование.

Циско улыбнулся и теперь пришла очередь Эобарда смотреть: парень улыбался во весь рот и до того заразительно - спидстер почувствовал, как его собственные губы касается ответная улыбка.

\- Циско, - подросток протянул руку.  
\- Э...Барри, так меня зовут.  
Они пожали руки.  
\- Ну, что у вас там? - спросил Циско.

Как оказалось, мир в начале 2000х не был так уж безнадежен.  
Фейсбук и Твиттер не существовали, но был MySpace, Classmates, миллионы сайтов и "досок" - и в этом хаосе сновали, собирая информацию как пчелы мед, десятки поисковиков с текстовым вводом.

Циско показал ему несколько команд для "пауков", которые давали ищущему доступ к скрытым функциям, улучшали точность поиска и открывали то, что владельцы ресурсов пытались скрыть.  
Правда когда Эобард спросил его про алгоритмы искусственного интеллекта, тот посмотрел на него странно.

\- Хотелось бы, конечно, дожить до того времени, когда появится ИИ... Уверен, с ним все будет гораздо удобнее.  
\- Намного удобнее, - Эобард не удержался от вздоха при воспоминании об оставленной в мотеле Гидеон.

Оставить искин в номере грязного приюта наркоманов было самым трудным из всех принятых им в 21 веке решений.  
К несчастью, в процессе апгрейда, виртуальный интерфейс нередко сбоил, выкидывая сообщения и образы.  
Эобард попытался представить реакцию окружающих на появление полупрозрачной говорящей головы.

\- Спасибо, Циско. Ты мне очень помог.

 

Он нашел заведение под названием "компьютерный клуб", чтобы решить две проблемы: Барри Аллен и новое тело.  
А точнее, по степени срочности: тело и Барри.

Незапланированная гибель Уэллса вынуждала его искать другую маску для существования в этом времени.  
А мысль, что он оказался запертым здесь из-за исчезновения спидфорса в природе, при всей бредовости, осложняла выбор жертвы.  
Любой человек не подойдет, не подойдет даже любой ученый.  
Чтобы сохранить временную линию, которая привела к созданию спидфорса, нужен кто-то, имевший отношение к взрыву ускорителя в первом варианте. Желательно, ученый. Не плохо, если с доступом к крупным финансам.  
Даже без помощи Гидеон, Эобард наизусть знал имена всех, кто приложил руку к запуску Ускорителя Частиц вместе с Уэллсом:  
Хартли Рэтэтуэй, Рональд Рэймонд, Кэйтлин Сноу и Франциско Рамон.

Проще всего оказалось найти Рэтэтуэя.  
При вводе имени поисковик выдавал сотни тысяч ссылок, большинство из которых почему-то вели на видео с полураздетым и шатающимся юношей в компании других юношей.

"22летний сын американского миллиардера задержан в Лондоне за непристойное поведение!"

Ничего особенно непристойного на видео не было, в отличие от комментариев под ним.  
По мере чтения, брови Эобарда все сильнее уползали на лоб.  
Судя по прочитанному, тысячи людей ненавидели совершенно незнакомого им человека с яростью, на фоне которой его собственная ненависть к Флэшу меркла потому, что... Хартли предпочитал мужчин?

Окей, Эобард знал историю как никто. Слышал о предубеждениях против гомосексуалистов в средние века, но это...

"Эй, пидор, надеюсь, англичане в тюрьме порвут твою жопу так, что денег твоих родителей не хватит зашить ее". Под принадлежащим, судя по нику, девушке, комментарием - десятки лайков.

Эобард покачал головой.

Странно, но родители Хартли, кажется, разделяли мнение интернет-хейтеров. Статья в английской газете утверждала, что ареста можно было избежать, если бы за Рэтэтуэя внесли залог. Было похоже, что семья решила отказаться от какой-либо помощи блудному сыну.

Забавно, но те же люди, которые оскорбляли Хартли из-за видео, в равной степени осуждали его родителей.

"У богатых нет сердца. Всегда это знала", - ник был другой, но, с анонимностью образца 2001, автором могла быть все та же девушка.

Эобард пожал плечами и ввел в поиск второе имя.  
Хартли Рэтэтуэй был его первым выбором, но Обратный Флэш привык импровизировать.

Фотографию Кейтлин Сноу он нашел на странице первокурсников медицинского университета Централ-сити. Он щелкнул, чтобы увеличить изображение.  
Очень, очень... Поймал себя на мысли, что, при других обстоятельствах был бы не против познакомиться с девушкой ближе. Переизбыток блондинов в семье или по какой-то иной причине, Эобард всегда предпочитал брюнеток. Он не смог решить, нравится ему или раздражает красная помада в стиле "вамп".

Ронни Рэймонд вел безвкусную страницу на MySpace и заполнял ее фотографиями альпийских пейзажей и грудастых девушек с пивными кружками. Сначала Эобард испытал разочарование - Рэймонд проходил трехгодичную стажировку в Швейцарии. К счастью, в одной из последних записей Ронни писал, что собирается вернуться в Штаты из-за проволочек с визой. Молодой ученый не написал прямо, но, можно было догадаться, что он рассчитывает на получение работы в ЦЕРНе. Это было даже лучше, чем Эобард мог надеяться. Молодой, перспективный ученый со связями в научных кругах, уже знакомый с работой Цернского Коллайдера.  
Он вывел фото на экран, всмотрелся в лицо будущего Отца Ускорителя.

\- Мы с тобой войдем в историю, Ронни, - прошептал Эобард.

Не важно, что, к тому времени, как имя Рэймонда прогремит (буквально) на весь мир, настоящий Рэймонд будет мертв.

Единственный, кого ему не удалось найти в сети - Франциско Рамон, но Эобард не переживал на этот счет. 

Если его память знатока истории не подводила, Рамон в 2001 еще учился в школе.  
Его собственные воспоминания о школе... Эобард содрогнулся. Даже ради возвращения домой он не был уверен, что готов снова пройти десять кругов ада под названием "школа".

Итак, выбор сделан. Рэймонд возвращается в Централ-сити через пять дней. И до этого у Эобарда есть время решить вторую проблему.

Барри Аллен.

Он проигнорировал одинокую страничку Барри на Classmates (с двумя друзьями, не густо для будущего супергероя) и, в предвкушении, погрузился в криминальную хронику.

О смерти Норы Аллен писали не много - бытовое убийство в пригороде. Не так скучно, как зарезанная проститутка, но тоже случается.  
Никто не сомневался в вине Генри. Эобард хмыкнул. У Барри было время, чтобы рассмотреть настоящего убийцу, но ни в одной статье не был упомянут Человек в Желтом. Промолчал или ему не поверили?

Много фотографий уютного дома, ухоженного сада, полицейских на фоне разбитой мебели. Фотографий Барри, к досаде Эобарда, мало и невнятно. Только одна из них показывает будущего героя Централ-сити вблизи, но и здесь лицо перекрывает фигура чернокожего копа. Джо Уэст?  
Эобард пробил имя, чтобы подтвердить догадку - будущий тесть Барри Аллена сделал неплохую карьеру в полиции и воспитывал дочь в одиночку после смерти жены.

Самое важное оказалось в конце интервью с сотрудницей полиции по имени Радха Сингх. Она отказалась сообщить подробности дела, но упомянула, что осиротевший мальчик временно находится в доме полицейского, который арестовал его отца.  
Эобард с улыбкой откинулся на спинку стула. С наслаждением отхлебнул холодный кофе из пластиковой чашки.  
Доброжелательный гугл нашел адрес за полсекунды и даже подсказал, каким транспортом быстрее добраться до дома Джо Уэста.

\- Нашли, что искали? - Циско остановился рядом.  
\- Спасибо тебе. - Эобард внимательно посмотрел на него. - Послушай, я знаю крупную компанию, которая скоро будет набирать сотрудников. Думаю, я мог бы помочь с работой. Ты в колледже учишься?  
\- В школе, - Циско поморщился. - Заканчиваю в этом году. Учителя говорят, что с моими оценками я могу поступить хоть в Гарвард, но родители уже потратились на колледж для Данте. Так что, скорее всего, меня ждет автомойка дяди Гильермо. А что за компания?  
\- Пока не могу сказать, - Эобард улыбнулся, не разжимая губ. - Как я могу связаться с тобой? Полное имя было бы тоже не плохо.  
\- Хм.  
\- Уверяю, мои намерения самые честные, - Эобард встал. - Но если предложение тебе не интересно...  
\- Франциско Рамон.  
Эобард застыл.  
Циско переступил с ноги на ногу, бросил взгляд из под длинной челки.  
\- Мое имя. Электронную почту дать?  
Эобард кивнул, чувствуя, как улыбка медленно расцветает у него на губах. Удача? Совпадение?

Судьба?

Циско быстро набросал на клочке бумаги адрес и телефон.  
\- Только не звоните в выходные и по вечерам - родители ругаются, когда я занимаю телефон и мешаю Данте.

 

На улице Эобард остановился, наслаждаясь солнцем и свободой. Впервые после смерти Норы Аллен он ощутил радость, поверил в то, что скоро вернется домой.

Рядом с клубом он купил рожок апельсинового мороженого, откусил, наслаждаясь мягким вкусом.  
До окончания установки полной базы Гидеон - больше двух часов.  
Куча времени.  
Он решил дойти до дома Джо Уэста пешком.

* * *

Дверь хлопнула. Девичий голос позвал:  
\- Барри!  
Айрис Уэст в желтой юбке остановилась на пороге.

С того места, где он укрылся, Эобард расслышал второй голос, принадлежащий подростку. Слов он не разобрал.

\- Никто не будет на тебя пялится, обещаю! - сказала Айрис. - Там будет Бетти Купер, - в голосе девушки проскользнула улыбка.  
\- Нет!

Сердце Эобарда забилось быстрее. Голос мог принадлежать только Барри Аллену.

Айрис громко вздохнула.  
\- Уверен, что хочешь быть дома один?

То есть Барри Аллен один в доме... Не то, чтобы наличие других людей остановило бы Обратного Флэша, но отсутствие свидетелей все упрощало.

Они обменялись еще парой ничего не значащих фраз. Наконец, Айрис ушла.

Эобард подождал пять минут, пытаясь унять волнение.

В ночь убийства Норы Аллен у него не было возможности хорошо рассмотреть своего врага.

Эобард постучал в дверь. Дверь открылась немедленно. Наверное, Барри подумал, что вернулась Айрис.

Барри Аллен в 13 лет оказался ниже, чем он думал.

\- Вы к кому? - спросил Барри, недоумение в его голосе.

Боже, у него голос ломается. Эобард задавил рвущийся на волю смешок. У Флэша ломается голос!

\- Барри Аллен?  
\- Да?

Эобард шагнул и Барри инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, отступая в дом. Эобард улыбнулся и зашел внутрь.


	7. Как украсть 100 миллионов

\- Ничего не вижу, - Льюис Снарт поднес сигарету к губам. - Просто ветер.  
Человек в замыленных очках на резинке вздохнул и двинул челюстью, словно пытался раздавить между зубами орех.  
\- Снарт, где ты видел такой ветер?  
Он запустил видео по новой и Льюис был вынужден с ним согласиться - это напоминало торнадо. И хотя за сорок пять лет жизни Снарт никогда не слышал о торнадо в Централ-сити, такое возможно. Сверкающие в вихре молнии были странными, но не сверхъестественными. Он видел торнадо по Дискавери и там тоже были молнии.

Странным было то, как смерч замер на углу, словно потерявшийся в трущобах турист, потом резко повернул вправо и нырнул в проулок между домами. Тот самый, где прямо сейчас милашка Радха пыталась снять отпечатки с безголового трупа.

\- А теперь смотри, что я нашел, когда пропустил запись через фильтры.

Снарт отпрянул и выругался, едва не уронив сигарету.  
В замедленной съемке и без молний торнадо приобрело очертания человеческой фигуры.

\- Твою мать, Щелкунчик, - Льюис с восхищением посмотрел на хакера. - Что это, по твоему?  
\- Хрен знает, - хакер поправил очки. - Но местные болтают о разном.

Никто не знал настоящего имени Щелкунчика. Известно было только, что он из Восточной Европы. Шесть лет назад он въехал в США под именем уроженца Таллина Егора Иваницкого. Год спустя Иваницкий покинул США, а Щелкунчик остался, получил грин-карту как Данила Комов, через два года стал Дэном, получил гражданство и, в конце, открыл магазин подержанной радиоэлектроники в самом злачном и малопривлекательном для бизнеса районе Централ-сити. 

Льюис спас его, когда недовольный покупатель решил навестить Щелкунчика в компании вооруженных приятелей.  
"Я даже написал специально для него инструкцию к дистанционному взломщику автоматизированных банкоматов! - сказал хакер. - Я не виноват, что он кретин!"  
"Теперь ты знаешь, почему в этом районе нельзя вести бизнес без крыши", - сказал Льюис, оформляя серьезно измятого типа за грабеж и нападение на сотрудника полиции - позже это вылилось в 12 лет без права на досрочное освобождение.

Лицо человека на видео слишком размыто, но можно разглядеть черную одежду и светлые волосы.

От бесконечности возможностей голова Льюиса начала кружиться.  
Льюису Снарту было плевать, с какой планеты явился этот маньяк и зачем ему понадобилось убивать наркош в темных переулках. Может, у инопланетян сезон охоты.  
Он поднес догорающую сигарету к губам, жадно затянулся. Его связи в мире преступности не уходили глубже крышевания вьетнамских ларьков и взяток от уличных сутенеров. Но если поймать инопланетянина... Льюис слышал о тайных лабораториях и секретных исследованиях. Сколько просить за уникальный товар? Миллион? Два миллиона?

Громкий хлопок вырвал Снарта из его размышлений.

Он посмотрел на ладони Щелкунчика у своего лица, нахмурился.  
\- Ты че творишь?

Хакер кивнул.  
\- У тебя штаны звенят.  
\- А? - Льюис опустил взгляд, поморщился и вытащил старую Нокию. - Что? - рявкнул он в трубку.  
"Снарт? Уэст с тобой?"  
Он узнал голос.  
\- Чего тебе, Фергюссон?  
"Соседка Уэста позвонила в 911. Мартинез... кажется. Шум и крики".  
Льюис выругался.  
\- Какого хрена ты звонишь мне?  
"Мы пытались дозвониться Джо, но его телефон не отвечает... Чего? - Фергюссон крикнул в сторону. - А, Джонс говорит, у Уэста нет телефона..."  
\- Я кладу трубку.  
"Она сказала, в его дом кто-то проник".  
\- Ну так шлите патрульных!  
"Снарт..."  
Льюис отключился.

\- Проблема? - спросил Щелкунчик.  
Льюис пожал плечами.  
\- Капитан повесил мне напарника. Джо Уэст.  
\- Я его не знаю.  
\- И не узнаешь, - Льюис скривился. - Он не в курсе наших дел.  
\- Новичок?  
\- Святоша. Взял в дом сынка убийцы, идиот. Не удивлюсь, если этот Барри Аллен и устроил переполох.

Хакер вздрогнул и быстро опустил голову.

\- Ладно, - полицейский сунул мобильник в карман. - Давай диск.  
\- Это ценная информация, - протянул хакер.  
\- Спасибо за ваше сотрудничество и помощь в расследовании, - с сарказмом произнес Льюис. - Диск.  
Щелкунчик улыбнулся.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что ты не собираешься приобщать запись к делу.  
\- Ты о чем? - он бросил взгляд в сторону двери.  
Хакер подался вперед, блеклые глаза сверкнули за стеклами очков.  
\- Тебе не надоело заниматься мелочовкой? Это шанс сорвать реальный куш.

"Дерьмо", - подумал Снарт.

Ему где-то даже нравился странный хакер, который ненавидел, когда его называют хакером. Не настолько, чтобы делиться с ним миллионом за пойманного пришельца, разумеется.

Щелкунчик сдвинул очки на лоб, ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я хочу 30%.  
\- 30...?  
\- Не жадничай. 30% от 100 миллионов... прикинь, что можно сделать с такими деньгами. Ты сможешь наконец переехать в нормальный район, твои дети пойдут в колледж.  
Снарт поперхнулся.  
\- 100 миллионов??? Ты о чем???

Щелкунчик двинул челюстью.  
\- "Гора" стоит дороже, но мы сможем его продать только частями, так что...  
\- Гора?

Они уставились друг на друга.

\- Ты же об этом думал, когда стоял тут как Будда в нирване? - хакер нахмурился. - Я могу отключить электронику, но с толпой охранников нам вдвоем все равно не справиться. Парень, который двигается так быстро, что не попадает в запись - просто дар небес, не находишь?

Льюис наморщил лоб. Щелкунчик вздохнул, наклонился и вытащил мятый листок бумаги.

\- Выставка в музее?  
\- Дальше читай.

ТОЛЬКО ОДИН ДЕНЬ! ЛЕГЕНДАРНЫЕ СОКРОВИЩА ПЕРСИДСКОГО ШАХА: "ГОРА СВЕТА" - САМЫЙ КРУПНЫЙ БРИЛЛИАНТ В МИРЕ!

Льюис поднял голову.  
\- Постой, ты хочешь ограбить музей в компании убийцы из космоса?

Хакер открыл рот.

\- Хы... - челюсть Щелкунчика дернулась, он прикрыл рот ладонью и мерзко захихикал.  
Льюис побагровел.  
\- Хы, хы, хы, - Щелкунчик кашлянул. - Ты подумал, что он пришелец?  
Льюис насупился.  
\- Кем еще он может быть?  
\- Мутантом, - спокойно сказал Щелкунчик. - Когда я еще жил в России... - он закусил губу. - Короче, он такой же человек. Он ест, пьет и спит. Скорее всего он в бегах, значит, от денег не откажется.  
\- Но он убивает...  
\- Я почти уверен, что Мексиканец - не он. Когда вы нашли первую жертву с разбитой головой и пачкой "Пепе" в кармане?  
\- В прошлом году?  
\- Восемь месяцев назад, я проверил. Этот тип в Централ-сити не больше недели.  
\- Откуда...  
\- Помнишь, пару лет назад мой магазинчик был единственным в Адском переулке, у кого над входом висела камера?  
Льюис нащупал в кармане пачку сигарет.  
\- Да, и местные геронавты били ее каждый день.  
\- Ты помнишь Вонг?  
Льюис сунул в рот сигарету, пошарил в поисках зажигалки.  
\- Кафешка на углу.  
\- Навестил ее вчера, проверил видеокамеры. Кстати, миссис Вонг просит отсрочку за этот месяц, - Щелкунчик выудил красную зажигалку из ящика стола, чиркнул и поднес. - И у меня есть фото твоего "пришельца".  
Снарт закашлялся.  
\- Он любит апельсиновое мороженое. Даже слишком. Съел полкилограмма минут за десять и вернулся за добавкой.  
\- И это не инопланетянин?  
\- Он мутант, я же сказал. У многих из... них ускоренный обмен веществ, следовательно, глюкоза - лучший друг.  
\- Хм.  
\- Он не убивал того парня в переулке, но наверняка обшарил его карманы. Я поговорил в округе. Высокий блондин в черной куртке обчистил много карманов за пару дней. Справедливости ради, хозяева карманов сами были не из числа законопослушных граждан.  
Щелкунчик отбросил очки в сторону.  
\- Вчера он заходил в гейм-клуб в конце улице. Я им камеру не ставил, но разговорился с парнишкой, который там работает. Я смотрел логи - наш бегун искал дом Джо Уэста.  
\- Зачем??  
\- Подумай сам, мутант, который может двигаться быстрее света приезжает в Централ-сити за несколько дней до того, как музей будет демонстрировать кусок доисторического угля ценой в сотню миллионов баксов. Он ищет информацию о полицейском, который недавно перевелся в участок и кого мало кто знает в лицо.

Льюис нахмурился. Все это было...

\- Он хочет ограбить музей?  
\- Бинго!  
\- Тогда, зачем ему мы?

Хакер отвернулся к компьютеру, застучал по клавишам.  
\- А вот это уже твоя задача, Снарт. Тебе придется убедить человека-молнию, что ограбление пройдет лучше с копом, и человеком, который знает, как отключить сигнализацию.  
Он развернул монитор.

\- Это он? - спросил Снарт, странно разочарованный.  
\- Во плоти.

Блондин на экране застыл с рожком мороженого в руке и улыбкой на губах.

\- Окей, он не пришелец, - признал Льюис. - Но мы все равно не знаем, как его найти. К тому же, - он бросил взгляд на бумагу, - до выставки пять дней. Такое дело требует подготовки. Даже если я смогу провести вас через пост охраны - нужны схемы здания, пути отхода.  
\- Есть.  
\- Как?  
\- Не забывай, что ты говоришь с лучшим хакером Западного полушария. - Щелкунчик улыбнулся. - По мнению ФБР, которое 9 лет не может меня поймать. Наш парень сидит в "Закате", комната 312.  
\- Это же...  
\- За углом.  
\- Иди.

Льюис сжал кулаки. Ощущение, что контроль над ситуацией ускользает от него, вызывало желание огрызнуться.

\- Только помни, - тихо добавил хакер. - Крыса, которую загнали в угол, дерется как лев. Лев, которого загоняют в угол... ты меня понял.  
Щелкунчик отвернулся.

Льюис мстительно погасил сигарету о стол и вышел.

Полицейская машина загородила проход к месту преступления. Толпа начала рассасываться, но слишком медленно.  
Снарт выругался.  
Если он сейчас пойдет в "Закат" - Уэст наверняка увяжется за ним.

Молодой патрульный кивнул и приподнял желтую ленту.  
Льюис издалека увидел склонившихся над трупом Уэста и Сингх.  
Внезапно, идея пришла ему в голову, гениальная в своей простоте.  
Он достал мобильный. Запустил программу "обратный звонок", которую ему поставил Щелкунчик - не раз выручала, когда надо было по тихому свалить с какого-нибудь полицейского сборища.

Метрах в трех от трупа телефон зазвонил.

\- Что вы говорите? Помедленнее, пожалуйста, сеньора.

Он окликнул Уэста.  
Остальное было делом техники.

Через пять минут после бегства напарника, Снарт буркнул про опрос свидетелей и безответственную молодежь. Сингх, похоже, была рада от него избавиться.

Семь минут спустя он махнул удостоверением перед лицом толстяка на первом этаже и поднялся по лестнице на третий.

Перед дверью с номером 312 Льюис вытащил пистолет.

\- Всегда мечтал поохотиться на льва, - пробормотал Снарт и вставил отданный хозяином мотеля ключ.


	8. Пробуждение Белоснежки

Можно ли умереть от горя?

В сказках люди все время умирают от этого. "Жили-были король с королевой. Король умер и королева умерла от горя". Классика.

Телефон звенел и звенел. Пронзительные трели разносились по спальне с бледно-розовыми обоями, доносились до двухспальной кровати с белоснежными покрывалами и подушками - и умирали, касаясь фигуры в черном платье.

Девушка на кровати слышала звук, разумеется. Но, в то же самое время, звуки не существовали.  
Окружающий мир жил вокруг, почти не регистрируясь сознанием.

Телефон пискнул, включая автоответчик.

"Кейтлин? Это Эшли из универа. Прости, что не пришла на похороны. Я соболезную твоей утрате... мы все соболезнуем. Я не знала твоего отца, но... Короче, мне очень жаль, что он умер".  
(Пауза)  
"Я рассказала в деканате о твоей ситуации. Они говорят, если тебе нужна будет пересдача - надо позвонить".  
(Пауза)  
"Хочешь, я лекции занесу?"  
(Пауза)  
"Короче, Кейт, ты держись. Мы скучаем по тебе. Пока, окей?"

Автоответчик отключился. Конец записи.

Если бы в комнате кроме девушки был кто-то еще, этот кто-то, стоя у изножья белой кровати, непременно бы восхитился мрачной гармонией развернувшейся перед ним картины.  
Разметавшиеся по подушке темные волосы, белая как снег кожа, черное платье и алые-алые губы.  
Она словно позировала для готического журнала или косплея Белоснежки.

И если бы рядом с кроватью стоял кто-то, он был начал беспокоиться за девушку.  
Слишком бледна была ее кожа. Слишком неподвижно тело с чуть отброшенной в сторону левой рукой.  
Жива ли Белоснежка?

Телефон опять зазвонил, автоответчик включился после сигнала.

"Кейтлин, - резкий женский голос ворвался в тишину спальни. - Я знаю, что ты дома. Возьми трубку".

Веки Белоснежки дрогнули, но не поднялись.

"Мне звонили из твоего ВУЗа. Ты слышишь меня? Они позвонили прямо во время сложных переговоров. - Женщина на другом конце провода шумно выдохнула. - Они говорят, ты пятнадцать дней не появлялась на занятиях и что тебя могут отчислись. Кейтлин, возьми трубку немедленно!"

Глаза девушки медленно открылись, без мыслей уперлись в точку на потолке.

"Послушай меня, не тебе одной тяжело. Но, в отличие от тебя, я лишена роскоши купаться в своем горе. На мне компания, дела в которой, я должна сказать, идут не лучшим образом. Я вынуждена работать за двоих. И я не жалуюсь! - женщина вздохнула. - Дочка, пожалуйста, соберись. И возьми чертову трубку! Я возвращаюсь в Централ-сити в понедельник и, клянусь Богом, если ты продолжишь молчать - я приду сама и выломаю дверь... - в трубке раздался звук, подозрительно напоминающий всхлип. Затем раздался щелчок и короткие гудки".

Кейтлин повернулась на бок, поджала босые ноги.

Пятнадцать дней? Неужели прошло две недели? Всего две недели, уже две недели.

Жизнь разделилась на До и После.

Последний год был тяжелым, но она привыкла. Привыкла вставать в 6, готовить для двоих, убирать коробки в холодильник, собираться на занятия, быть на занятиях, возвращаться домой, брать коробки, ехать в больницу.

Они с отцом почти не говорили о его болезни. Оба знали, как все закончится и не говорили, потому, что время разговоров ушло и оба лелеяли каждую проведенную рядом с дорогим человеком минуту.  
Она могла бы признаться себе, что в какой-то момент притворство вышло из-под контроля, иллюзия стала реальностью.  
Чем ближе был конец, тем отчаяннее Кейтлин верила в внезапный поворот судьбы. В сказку, которая обязательно должна была иметь счастливый конец.  
Ей говорили, что она должна быть готова, но она не была. И теперь отец умер и Кейтлин, в каком-то смысле, умерла вместе с ним.  
Нет, ее тело продолжало дышать и двигаться. Тело заставляло ее два-три раза в день сползать с кровати и идти на кухню, в туалет. Один раз она даже вышла на улицу, до полусмерти напугав соседскую старушку.  
Глупое тело.

Наверное, со временем она смогла бы... нет, не примириться, но привыкнуть. Создать новый распорядок, состоящий из рассматривания потолка и редких выходов из спальни. Некоторые люди живут так годами, не так ли?

Если бы не телефон. Первые дни он звонил почти без перерыва. Остатки рассудка говорили ей, что телефон можно отключить, но такое решение требовало дополнительных усилий. Кейтлин вставала и брела по квартире, делая вид, что не слышит раскалывающийся от звонков телефон.

Потом звонки стали реже. Может, завтра или через пару дней все забудут о ней.

Пустые мечты.

Телефон снова зазвонил. Кейтлин застонала и села, свесив босые ноги. Сброшенная в день похорон черная туфелька притаилась у ножки кровати.  
Щелчок автоответчика и голос из прошлого.

"Кейтлин, это Ронни. Ты помнишь меня?"

Она вздрогнула.

"Послушай, я знаю, что ты скажешь. После того, как мы расстались, у меня нет права звонить тебе. Но правда в том, что я хочу услышать твой голос. Я ошибался. Когда я думал, что работа мечты оправдывает все, я не знал".

Голос в трубке вздохнул.

"Господи, Кейт, я все время думаю о тебе. Особенно сейчас, когда я держу в руках билет в Централ-сити. Я возвращаюсь, Кейт. Нам надо поговорить. Я хочу извиниться. Просто извиниться, без намеков. Мне надо увидеть тебя. Пожалуйста, дай мне второй шанс? Кейт, я... я люблю тебя".

Девушка на кровати склонилась, зажала рот подрагивающей рукой.

И, словно этот звонок стал сигналом, заплакала. Впервые за две недели.

Кейтлин сидела на краю кровати в черном мятом платье и плакала беззвучно, раскачивалась, зажимая руками рот. Оплакивая уходящую мимо жизнь.


	9. Льюис Снарт не любит сай фай

К облегчению и разочарованию Льюиса Снарта, человека-молнии в номере не было.  
Полицейский осторожно закрыл за собой дверь и огляделся, еще не решаясь убрать пистолет.  
Грязь.  
Привычная вещь в таких местах, здесь приобретала поистине астрономические размеры.  
Между холодильником и раковиной в углу - гора смятых банок из под энергетиков, пустые обертки от шоколадных батончиков, банка соуса Тако с чем-то зеленым внутри. Льюис сделал шаг и под ногами захрустели чипсы.  
\- Что за человек может жить в такой помойке? - сказал он вслух и убрал пистолет.  
Он снова огляделся.

Комната 6 на 4, желтые и местами ободранные обои, кровать с наваленными одеялами, ржавая раковина, комнатный холодильник, шкаф с занавеской вместо отломанной дверцы, пара картонных коробок в углу за шкафом. Единственное окно плотно заклеено старыми газетами.  
Прикасаться к чему-то без перчаток ему не хотелось, и не только из-за нежелания оставлять отпечатки.  
Он прошел к холодильнику. Поднял руку. Под ботинком что-то скрипнуло. Льюис опустил руку и посмотрел вниз. Наклонился. Оторвал с подошвы тонкую пленку. Всмотрелся брезгливо.

PEPE  
100% VIRGINIA  
Imported by American Tobacco Inc.

Льюис сглотнул, положил пленку на холодильник.

18 лет в полиции ко многому приучили его. Поэтому вид отрезанной мужской руки на полке между арахисовым маслом и коробкой соевого молока не заставил его расстаться с содержимым собственного желудка. Он лишь отступил на шаг и немного поспешно захлопнул дверь.

\- Спокойно, Льюис, - пробормотал Снарт. - Он не пришелец, а обычный маньяк. Ты имел дело с маньяками раньше.

Он развернулся, на этот раз осматривая комнату глазами копа. Быстрыми шагами прошел к шкафу и отдернул грязную занавеску в цветочек.  
Изнутри пахнуло старым деревом и мокрыми тряпками. Вещи аккуратно развешаны и принадлежат разным людям. Во всяком случае, он с трудом мог представить блондина с фотографии в трикотажном микро-платье "под леопарда". Он приводил в номер гостей? Своих будущих жертв?  
Любопытно. Все, что они до сих пор знали о Мексиканце, говорило, что убийца и жертвы не были знакомы.  
Льюис опустил занавеску и отошел от шкафа.

Щелкунчик ошибся и он был прав. Не про пришельца из космоса, конечно.  
Он вывалил содержимое первого ящика на пол. Снова одежда, туфли на высоком каблуке. Все жертвы Мексиканца были в одежде, никаких следов изнасилования.  
Льюис впервые задумался о своих следующих действиях. То, что в нем еще оставалось от полицейского, кричало, что он сейчас уничтожает важные улики и что серийного убийцу надо остановить.

Потом он думал об огромном бриллианте, о долгах, старой машине, доме-развалюхе и о детях.  
Да, Льюис Снарт думал о детях. Он честно мог признаться себе, что не был лучшим отцом. Но в этом не было его вины, не так ли? Если их шалава-мать не оставила бы его с двумя детьми, все было бы иначе. У него тяжелая работа и мало денег. Не удивительно, что иногда он позволяет себе пропустить стаканчик.

Льюис подошел ко второму ящику.

Леонард, его сын. Почти взрослый и слишком похож на него самого в юности. Упрямый как буйвол, но слишком хитрый, чтобы идти на открытый конфликт с отцом.

Льюис пинком опрокинул ящик.

Все изменится. Он уйдет из полиции, они переедут в другое место, может, в другой штат.

Он наклонился, из горы дамских сумочек за ремень вытащил черно-синий Поляроид. На пол посыпались карточки. Он положил фотоаппарат и поднял одну: чернокожий парень лет двадцати с тяжелой челюстью и взглядом волка. За его спиной знакомые желтые обои.  
Все другие фотографии были сделаны в номере, ни одна не повторялась. Мужчины, женщины, белые, черные, азиаты. Молодые и старые.

\- Что за хрень здесь случилась? - пробормотал он, поднося к лицу фото молодой азиатки с густо подведенными зелеными веками и татуировкой на шее.  
Льюис втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Он узнал ее.  
Жертва номер 4. Ким Янг, хотя клиенты ее знали как Лулу. 21 год, молодая пара удочерила девочку-полукровку когда ей было 7. Через 6 лет супругов арестовали за изготовление детского порно. Среди найденных в доме видеокассет с содержимым, после которого желание пристрелить педофилов возникало даже у самых стойких, там были фильмы и с Ким Янг.

Льюис перетащил ящик к кровати и разложил фотографии на одеяле. Многих он вспомнил. 22 карточки для 22 жертв Мексиканца. 23е тело стынет в городском морге в ожидании нежных ручек Радхи Сингх.

Снарт вытащил из нагрудного кармана плоскую бутылку, свинтил крышку и жадно глотнул.  
Не глядя поставил бутылку на сломанную тумбочку у кровати. Рукавом смахнул со лба пот.  
Позади раздался щелчок и женский голос произнес:

\- ...97% завершено. Уверены, что хотите прервать операцию?

Натянутые до предела нервы подбросили тело Снарта вверх, он вскочил на ноги, крутанулся и выхватил пистолет на скорости, какой у него не было лет пятнадцать.

Голова. Гигантская лысая ГОЛУБАЯ голова висела перед ним.

Льюис перекинул пистолет в правую руку, провел левой там, где у головы должна быть шея.

Голубой свет мигнул, невидимый раньше предмет появился на тумбочке.  
Льюис протянул руку. Глаза парящей в воздухе головы следили за ним.  
Металлический браслет, похожий на браслет часов.

\- Установка не завершена, - голова качнулась в сторону, когда он поднял браслет. - Напоминаю, что отмена может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.


	10. Кот в мышеловке

\- Барри Аллен?  
Эобард шагнул внутрь, чувствуя, как улыбка растягивает его губы.  
\- Вы к кому?  
К тебе.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как я ждал нашей встречи.

Он сказал это вслух? Эобард мягко усмехнулся. Дверь с грохотом закрылась за спиной, мышеловка захлопнулась. Но кто в ловушке: мышь или кошка?

Барри Аллен открыл рот, моргнул.  
У него пушистые ресницы и такое детское, доверчивое лицо.  
Что не удивительно, ведь в этом времени Барри Аллен - ребенок.  
Обратный Флэш сглотнул. Образы недавнего сна вспыхнули на краю памяти. Столько возможностей и бездна времени.  
Как мне убить тебя, Барри?

\- Мне жаль, но вы зря потратили время, - Барри Аллен вскинул голову. - Сэр.

Что?

Будущий Флэш нахмурил брови.  
\- Миссис Симмерс? Она прислала вас?

Кто?

Эобард ненавидел чувство, когда он что-то не понимает почти так же сильно, как он ненавидел Флэша.

Барри вздохнул и отступил в сторону.  
\- Проходите, раз пришли, но я уже сказал ей, что мне не нужна приемная семья.

В легком тумане, Эобард зашел в комнату. С осторожностью присел на старый диван.  
\- Мой отец не убивал маму, - Барри повернулся, бросил на Эобарда взгляд, словно ожидая возражений.  
Обратный Флэш промолчал.  
Барри закусил губу.  
\- Джо мне не верит. - Моргнул. - Я все рассказал полицейским про Человека в Желтом Костюме, а они даже не стали записывать мои слова! - Топнул ногой. - Почему все взрослые такие идиоты!  
\- Не все, - Эобард положил локти на столик перед ним, подался вперед.  
Барри перестал расхаживать по комнате как запертый в клетке тигренок.  
\- Вы мне верите?

Сколько надежды во взгляде... Боги Скорости, не введите в искушение. Хотя, нет. Введите. Эобард представил эту надежду, разбитую в пыль. Поиграем?  
Как кошка, которая разжимает лапу, чтобы мышь на секунду поверила в возможность побега.

\- Почему бы тебе мне все не рассказать?  
Барри пожевал губу, взгляд скользнул к окну.  
\- Джо считает, что я все выдумал, - он фыркнул. - Будто у меня на такое хватит фантазии! Миссис Симмерс... она не сказала прямо, но, кажется, она думает, что у меня не все дома или типа того. "Травмирующая ситуация", - Барри скривился. Затем его взгляд стал острым, он посмотрел на Эобарда. - Она предложила мне поговорить с их психологом.  
Эобард слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Я не психолог, если это то, о чем ты хочешь меня спросить.  
\- Хорошо, - Барри кивнул. - Вас не соц служба прислала?  
\- Нет, Барри. Я не из соц службы, - Эобард не удержался от смешка. - Даже не близко.  
\- Тогда, кто вы? - подросток нахмурился.

Эобард медленно встал. Барри не сделал шаг назад, но по лицу было видно, что мальчишка в полсекунде от паники. Поздно, моя мышка.

Решение он принял спонтанно.

\- Я блогер.  
\- Ха?  
Упс, ошибка периодизации.  
\- Интернет-журналист. Ты знаешь, что это?

Недоверчивый взгляд. Что, опять не угадал?

\- У меня есть... сайт. Новостной портал. Неофициальные городские новости.  
\- И как называется этот ваш ...портал?

Черт.

\- Фейс...Бук.  
Барри скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Звучит так себе.  
Эобард вздохнул.  
\- Короче, ты хочешь, чтобы твою версию случившегося услышали люди или нет?  
Барри закусил губу.  
\- Я единственный, кто готов выслушать тебя.  
Барри отвернулся, кивнул.  
\- Я... принесу кофе.

В одиночестве, Эобард вернулся на диван. Пальцы спидстера, чуть вибрируя, вонзились в мякоть диванной подушки.  
Он подумал, что игру можно закончить прямо сейчас. Он может встать, зайти на кухню.  
Барри Аллен обернется, в одной руке кофейник и в другой чашка. В зеленых глазах будет удивление и не будет испуга. Не сразу.

Эобард бросил взгляд на часы на стене. Круглый циферблат показывал 4.30. 

Он поднес руку с кольцом к глазам, коснулся молнии на печатке.

Обратный Флэш решил, что его враг должен знать, от кого примет смерть. Барри Аллен ничего не поймет, но Флэш, герой, которого еще нет и уже никогда не будет...

Из кухни донеслись грохот, и звук, подозрительно похожий на всхлип.

А с другой стороны. Они же никогда не разговаривали раньше. Сотни лет вражды, и общение, состоящее из кратких угроз и гневных обещаний.  
Не считать же за разговор обязательный монолог, которым Флэш одаривал побежденного врага в конце.  
"Я знаю, в тебе еще осталось добро... бла-бла-бла..." К этому времени от 70 до 90 процентов костей в теле Эобарда были сломаны, а желание потерять сознание, чтобы не слышать нравоучений врага, было почти сильнее физической боли.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, Флэш, - прошептал Эобард.

Правда в том, что Флэш его никогда не боялся. Чтобы он не делал.  
Ненавидел, презирал, иногда жалел. Но ни разу за все их столкновения Обратному Флэшу не удалось разглядеть в прорезях красной маски такой желанный страх.  
Флэш не боялся Обратного Флэша, но Барри Аллен не Флэш.  
Как же приятно будет, наконец, услышать дрожь в ненавистном голосе.

Эобард опустил глаза. Диванная подушка осыпалась горкой клочков. Движение - доказательство его несдержанности исчезло под диваном.

\- Простите, что так долго, - Барри вернулся с парой красных чашек в руках.  
Эобард задумчиво посмотрел на чашки. Конечно, они были в белый горошек, но все же.

\- Я не нашел, где Джо держит посуду.  
Барри поставил чашки и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Эобардом, задев его локтем - желтый спидстер вздрогнул.  
\- Пришлось достать те, которые я захватил из... - Барри шумно сглотнул и отвернулся.

Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, бок о бок словно приятели.  
Барри повернул голову.  
\- Я не запомнил вашего имени..?  
\- Я его не называл.  
Эобард поднес чашку ко рту, пригубил кофе (сливки и слишком много сахара).  
"Марк Цукерберг" уже готово было сорваться у него с языка. Но он раздумал. Барри Аллен заслуживает услышать правду.

\- Меня зовут Эобард Тоун, - Обратный Флэш повернул голову и поймал взгляд Барри. - Расскажи все, что ты знаешь о Человеке в Желтом Костюме.  
Барри поставил чашку на стол.  
\- Ты можешь мне доверять, Барри. - И, с ему одному понятной самоиронией, он произнес слова, которые когда-то, вечность назад, так и не смог сказать Алому Спидстеру. - Надеюсь, мы будем друзьями.


	11. Так поступают все герои

\- До завтра, Лили, - сказал Циско, для верности подергав дверь и убедившись, что не забыл включить сигнализацию.  
Блондинка кивнула, не поворачивая головы - слишком занятая разговором со своим новым бойфрендом.  
\- Пока, Джон, - бросил Циско, не ожидая ответа.  
За его спиной Лили хихикнула, забираясь на мотоцикл Джона.  
Через минуту красный "Кавасаки Ниндзя" обогнал его на повороте.

Что ж, хоть у кого-то есть личная жизнь.

Сумерки крались по улицам как воры, и Циско ускорил шаг, пытаясь добраться до остановки раньше, чем ночь и ее люди вступят в свои права в Адском переулке.

Чтобы отвлечься, он подумал о "Барри". Имя, Циско был уверен, вымышленное. Чем больше он прокручивал в памяти их разговор, тем более странным тот ему казался.  
Во-первых, компьютеры. Блондин, вроде бы ламер, смотрел на клавиатуру так, словно видел впервые. А через минуту уже серфил как профи.  
Во-вторых, разговор о работе. Крупная фирма, готовая нанять парня без образования, но не имеющая даже ящика или телефона?  
Циско усмехнулся. Этот тип действительно думал, что он не догадается?

В прошлом году учитель информатики каким-то образом вписал имя Франциско Рамона в оплаченный благотворительной организацией курс при университете. Лучшее время в его жизни! Он разговаривал с профессорами как равный, понимал их, и они понимали его.

А потом все закончилось. Учителя застукали со старшеклассницей в "непрофессиональной ситуации" и уволили.  
Курсы закончились, он получил предложение о поступлении на льготной основе. 25 тысяч долларов вместо 60. Ха-ха.

Дома он даже не стал рассказывать. Залог за дом, дорогостоящее лечение для бабушки, кредиты на обучение для Данте. Некогда преуспевающая и по американским меркам семья бывших эмигрантов из Мексики, теперь едва сводила концы с концами.

25 тысяч в его положении были так же нереальны, как миллион или сто миллионов. Чудес не бывает. Вместо сияющих коридоров университета после школы его ждет семейная заправка и Макдональдс. Если только...

После обеда в клуб заскочил Дэн. Про владельца магазинчика в Адском переулке ходили слухи. Если бы Циско был умнее, он бы, наверное, держался от парня со странным акцентом подальше, но Дэн был классным и с ним было интересно разговаривать.

Однажды, немного смущаясь, Циско спросил его, не хакер ли он.  
\- Хакеры - это люди, которые рубят деревья в Канаде и ломают то, что не создавали, - Дэн двинул челюстью, словно пытаясь разгрызть особенно упорный орех и замолчал. Он молчал так долго, что Циско решил, что разговор окончен и собирался извиниться и отойти. - Я не хакер, - Дэн поморщился. - Я... понимаю компьютеры. - Он бросил на Циско взгляд исподлобья.

Потом его отвлек клиент, который никак не мог запустить на своей машине игру. Он видел, как Дэн сел за стол, где до него сидел "Барри". Совпадение?

Циско тоже не был хакером. Но он знал о компьютерах больше, чем 90% людей и, если бы захотел, мог бы взломать что угодно. Даже Пентагон. Защита у них, кстати, убогая.

В темноте впереди мелькнула тень, Циско замер.

Они ведь не могли найти его? Он был осторожен.  
Митник тоже был осторожен.  
Черт.

Он снова пробежался по своему разговору со странным блондином, который ничего не знал про интернет, но разбирался в передовых направлениях науки лучше университетских профессоров.  
ФБР?  
Циско припомнил внимательный взгляд стальных глаз, уверенную улыбку.  
ЦРУ?

Из проулка впереди раздалась скрип тормозов и музыка, мелькнули огоньки сигарет. Дилеры. Циско крутанулся на месте и шмыгнул в темный проход между домами.

В глубине заорали коты, он замер, слушая грохот собственного сердца.

Было бы круто, если бы "Барри" оказался из ЦРУ. То есть, отстой, если они вышли на него из-за старого взлома. С другой стороны, он ничего не портил.  
В кино спецслужбы нанимают хороших хакеров, чтобы они боролись с плохими.

На секунду Циско позволил себе помечтать. Блондин на самом деле был агентом. Он пришел поговорить с Циско, чтобы предложить работу. Прощай заправка дяди Гильермо, здравствуй работа на правительство.

Шорох в темноте, хриплые стоны. Циско обернулся и сначала хотел отвернуться, но не смог.

Ее ноги. Широко раскинутые, бесконечно длинные, в сандалиях песочного цвета.  
Саму девушку не видно за тяжелой фигурой навалившегося сверху мужчины в красной рубашке с извивающимися черными змеями. Циско сглотнул, начиная понимать, что стал свидетелем чего-то отличающегося от развлечений пьяного клиента со шлюхой. Черт.

Девушка замычала в накрывшую ее рот ладонь и попыталась ударить мужчину ногой. Мужчина выругался по-испански, в свете вынырнувшей из-за облаков луны сверкнула белая цепочка на бычьей шее.

\- Маленькая воровка, - свободной рукой насильник рванул юбку вверх. - Думала, тебе это с рук сойдет?

Девушка снова замычала, ее глаза расширились, когда она заметила Циско. 

Он раньше думал, что любовь с первого взгляда бывает только в глупых девчачьих романах. Но когда глаза девушки встретились с его собственными, Циско влюбился, немедленно и бесповоротно.

Один взгляд и его судьба была определена. Он решил, что должен спасти ее любой ценой.

Циско нашел среди разбросанного вокруг мусора деревянную доску с руку толщиной (с руку Сталлоне, а не его), подкрался, размахнулся и вмазал по затылку мерзавца со всей мочи. Доска разлетелась вдребезги.

\- Окей, - пробормотал Циско, - в кино бывает не так.

Вместо того чтобы вырубиться на месте, негодяй в красной рубашке повернул голову и посмотрел на Циско с выражением Терминатора, в которого герой только что выпустил последнюю обойму - то есть, вообще без выражения.

\- Э-ээ... - Циско сделал шаг назад, споткнулся о брошенный на землю розовый рюкзачок с феями-волшебницами и упал.

Из положительных моментов - краснорубашечник решил отложить изнасилование до завершения убийства Циско. 

Мужчина встал и пошел на него как танк.

Циско судорожно икнул и попытался отползти в сторону.  
В волосатой руке блеснул нож... скорее тесак... или мачете. Мачете бывают изогнутыми и с зубьями как у пилы?

\- Может, обсудим как нормальные парни? - глаза Циско с трудом оторвались от жуткого ножа и перескочили на лицо. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Лицо жуткое, под стать ножу, с тяжелыми веками и пустыми глазами прирожденного убийцы.

Циско откатился и врезался в стену.

\- Клевая рубашка, - от страха его язык развязался. - Это кобры? Вау, столько фрейдистских символов в одном месте.

\- Тебе конец, заморыш, - прорычал мужчина, занося нож.

В вороте распахнутой на груди рубашки блеснул медальон Санта Муэрте - Девы Ночи.


	12. Момент в(не) истории

\- И..и они сказали, что на рукоятке были его отпечатки, но это потому, что он вытащил нож... н-но они... потом... его арестовали...и... - Барри Аллен сглотнул и отвернулся.

Эобард бросил взгляд на часы на стене - неужели прошло столько времени? Посмотрел в темнеющую за окном улицу. Заглянул в пустую чашку.

Нет, он не пытался избегать смотреть на Барри Аллена. Разумеется.

Взгляд Эобарда без интереса скользнул по кашпо с кактусами у противоположной стены и вернулся к созерцанию чашки.

\- Простите, я... - Барри вскочил, схватил со стола чашки. - Я принесу еще кофе.  
И умчался на кухню, несомненно, чтобы порыдать без свидетелей.

В одиночестве Эобард сжал лежащие на столе руки в кулаки, пытаясь подобрать определение медленно расползающемуся в груди чувству пустоты.

Разочарование?

Чего он, на самом деле, ожидал? Этот мальчишка не Флэш, он знал это. И все равно был расстроен, не обнаружив в Барри Аллене намека на будущего героя. 

Эобард хотел сломать в кулаке прекрасную бабочку, а нашел копошащуюся в пыли личинку гусеницы.  
Чувство, словно давний враг снова обманул его и ускользнул, непобежденный.

Зачем все это?

Не то, чтобы осознание ненормальности одержимостью Флэшем никогда раньше не посещало его.  
Быть гением означает, кроме прочего, способность к честному самоанализу.  
Он пытался забыть о Флэше, убежать от него - в будущее, в науку, даже в личную жизнь, однажды (плохо кончилось, хотя и не для него).

Но всегда возвращался. Слишком многое в его жизни связано с Алым Бегуном, слишком тесно переплелись их судьбы. 

Что означает быть Обратным Флэшем без Флэша?

Он посмотрел на побелевшие пальцы, усилием воли медленно разжал кулаки.

Возможно, Обратный Флэш не может быть без Флэша. Но Эобард Тоун существует, и ему вовсе не светится провести остаток жизни в окружении мертвецов.

Эобард посмотрел на часы: 7.35

Исторический момент, о котором никто не напишет в истории. "Смерть человека, который мог стать Флэшем, случилась в доме на окраине Централ-сити, в 2001 году, в пятницу, в полвосьмого вечером".  
Он тряхнул головой и встал. 

Пора заканчивать балаган и возвращаться домой.

Он не ошибся насчет Барри. Мальчишка стоял на кухне спиной ко входу и тер глаза рукавом.  
В углу тихо булькала старая кофеварка, ящики выдвинуты, пакет с сахаром и ложка лежат рядом.

Он убьет его быстро и без лишних слов, решил Эобард.  
Но не со спины. Пусть он обернется.

\- Барри.

Мальчишка дернулся, задел ящик локтем - вилки и ножи посыпались на пол железным дождем.  
\- Ой, я..я все подберу, - Барри Аллен опустился на колени, шмыгнул.

Эобард вздохнул.  
\- Оставь... - он поднял руку, чувствуя знакомые вибрации.  
Спидфорс откликнулся, хлынул, накрывая его с головой и... 

...Оборвался, будто миллионы туго натянутых стальных струн лопнули разом. 

Одну миллисекунду он висел в пустоте, как кот из древнего мультика, а затем рухнул в горящую бездну.

Боль ворвалась, разрывая его тело на клетки и атомы, мир перевернулся и он закричал.

\- Что случалось? Что с вами?

Лицо Барри Аллена висело над ним и так он понял, что лежит на полу, извиваясь как выброшенная на сушу рыба.

\- Мистер Тоун! Мистер Тоун! Боже мой... - голос Барри Аллена приближался и удалялся.

Тело билось в агонии, суставы и кости выламывались под невозможным углом.

А потом мир исчез.

Или это он исчез из этого мира?

Он видел разбросанные вокруг него предметы, слышал шорох проезжающей мимо машины и голос Барри в отдалении:  
\- Миссис Мартинез! Это Барри! Пожалуйста, откройте!  
Эобард сглотнул, ощутил горечь слюны во рту, холод пола под собой.

Мир продолжал существовать и он продолжал быть в нем. Откуда же чувство абсолютной потери?

Он пошевелился - осколки чашки впились ему в бедро. Поднял руку. Поднес ладонь и глазам.  
Пальцы послушно сгибались, голубые нити вен текли под бледной кожей. Тряхнул кистью из стороны в сторону. Повторил. Ничего не произошло.

\- Миссис Мартинез! Мне нужно срочно позвонить от вас!

Глаза Эобарда расширились. Он понял.

\- Я не чувствую Силу Скорости!


	13. Это, что, кроссовер с "Ходячими мертвецами"???

Радха хлебнула обжигающе черный кофе, поморщилась, отбросила простыню и включила диктофон.  
\- Джон Доу, настоящее имя и род занятий неизвестны. Возраст... примерно 55-65 лет, причина смерти...  
Она вспомнила слова Джо Уэста о промышленной дрели.  
\- ...полное разрушение черепной коробки и головного мозга в результате проникающего механического воздействия... большой мощности.

Она поставила диктофон на паузу, сделала новый глоток.  
Почему в отчетах нельзя писать то, что видишь? У трупа нет головы. Осколки черепа и куски мозга (некоторые меньше горошины) разлетелись на 30 метров. Даже по меркам Мексиканца чересчур.  
А теперь еще новое указание сверху - не упоминать Мексиканца. Дабы избежать бездоказательных спекуляций.

Бездоказательных???

Свет мигнул, Радха моргнула и покачала головой. Может и о шрамах не писать?

Она прошла к холодильнику в углу. Сдвинула банку с мозгом (тем, что от него осталось) последней жертвы, переложила наверх пакет с печенью самоубийцы, и со вздохом облегчения вытащила пластиковый контейнер с парой вегетарианских сэндвичей с тофу.  
Сделав щедрый кус и продолжая жевать, она взяла со стола мобильный.

20.15

Все наверняка уже ушли, в здании морга она - единственная живая.

Она помнила реакцию родителей, когда сообщила выбранную профессию. Кажется, ее признание по произведенному эффекту превзошло даже камин аут Дэвида в 9 классе.

\- Это же так... неожиданно, - по лицу матери было видно, что она произнесла не то слово, которое подумала. - Тебе не страшно?

Но в 28 лет Радха Сингх знала о жизни достаточно, чтобы понимать: бояться нужно не мертвых.  
С кофе в одной руке и с бутербродом в другой она вернулась к обезглавленному телу на столе.  
Что за человек мог совершить такое?

Некоторые детали преступления полиция никогда не сообщает прессе.  
Особенно, когда это касается громких дел.  
Вдвойне, если речь идет о серийных убийствах.  
Стоит просочиться слухам о новом маньяке, как телефон полиции начинает разрываться от звонков с параноидальными теориями и ложными признаниями.  
Насколько больше стало бы таких звонков, если бы они узнали про шрамы?

Радха слизнула с пальца остатки рисового масла, бросила чашку в раковину и вымыла руки.

С линзой в руке склонилась над телом. Да, шрамы.  
Бледные линии тянулись вниз, переплетались, обрывались. Похожие шрамы были у всех жертв Мексиканца и, раз полиции не удалось обнаружить точек соприкосновения в прошлом жертв, - шрамы стали единственным объединяющим фактором.  
Люди, которые расследовали дело, хотели понять, как серийный убийца находит жертв. Может, он врач?  
Ее интересовал вопрос, как такие шрамы вообще могли появиться.  
Они выглядели неглубокими и полностью зажившими. Но, в то же самое время, ощущались... свежими.  
Она не могла включить в официальный отчет то, что ей шептала ее интуиция. Да и кто бы ей поверил?

А, круговой шрам на левом запястье отличается от остальных.

Свет опять замигал. Радха подняла руку мертвеца, дотронулась до скрюченных пальцев. Так и есть. Шрам мягкий на ощупь и холодный, как и все тело выше него. Но не кисть.

Над головой дважды мигнула лампа.  
\- Да что ж это! - она укоризненно посмотрела вверх.  
Лампочка в ответ разразилась серией коротких миганий. Перебои электричества?

Все прекратились, мертвый люминесцентный свет залил помещение морга.  
Белые шрамы на груди стали серыми, как листья мертвой розы.  
Радха коснулась линии над сердцем, повела вниз, вбок, вверх.  
Ее собственное сердце забилось чаще. Она схватила блокнот, торопливо нарисовала знакомый знак.  
Неужели до нее никто не заметил сходства?  
Радха бросилась к шкафу, схватила папку с фотографиями других жертв. Если у других то же самое…

Задумавшись, она не услышала скрип дверь и тихие шаги за спиной.  
\- Где же это... - пробормотала она.  
Руки подкравшегося сзади человека легли на ее плечи и слегка сжали.  
Радха вскрикнула и развернулась.

Оба замерли.

\- Ты! - она ударила его кулаком в грудь. - С ума сошел!  
Она бросилась подбирать бумаги.  
\- Испугалась? - Дэвид Сингх расхохотался. - Неужели мне удалось напугать мою бесстрашную сестренку?  
\- Никогда так больше не делай, - прошипела Радха. - Что ты вообще тут делаешь?

Глаза Дэвида скользнули к столу. Он нахмурился.  
\- Последняя жертва?  
Радха кивнула.  
\- Мексиканец?  
\- Кто же еще.  
Он подошел к обезглавленному телу ближе.  
\- Опять шрамы.  
\- Да. Кстати, насчет шрамов...  
Она замолчала. Стоит ли рассказать ему?  
\- Что насчет шрамов? - напомнил ей Дэвид.  
Она закусила губу.  
\- Есть одна теория. Надо кое что проверить. Ты так и не сказал, что забыл в это время в морге?  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Я надеялся, ты уже закончила и хотел подбросить до дома... еще хотел пригласить завтра на ужин к нам.  
\- "Нам"? - она улыбнулась.  
\- Мы с Кевином нашли квартиру.  
\- Поздравляю с новосельем! - она обняла брата. - Я приду с удовольствием, разумеется. Жаль, что папа с мамой... - она замолчала.  
Дэвид фыркнул.  
\- Они откажутся прийти, вежливо, разумеется. Делают вид, словно у меня ангина, и со дня на день мне "станет лучше". Что ж, - он тряхнул головой, - хотя бы перестали пытаться подсунуть мне толстую дочку соседа. На том спасибо.  
\- Пати... не толстая, - Радха слабо улыбнулась.  
\- Ты моя семья, Радха. Если придешь ты, то никого больше и не надо. Хотя... не возражаю, если прихватишь того симпатичного молодого полицейского о котором ты вздыхаешь с прошлого Рождества. Джо Уэст, так?  
\- Джо? - Радха покраснела и отвернулась, делая вид, что проверяет рукоятку хирургической пилы. - Мы просто коллеги. Да ему сейчас и не до меня.  
Она нахмурилась.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что случилось у него в доме? Ему позвонила соседка, когда мы были на месте убийства.  
Дэвид бросил взгляд на часы на запястье.  
\- Он уже дома. Новых звонков не было, так что, скорее всего, ложная тревога. - Он хитро улыбнулся. - Но ты можешь ему позвонить, если беспокоишься.  
\- Дэвид.  
\- Что? Нормальный повод. Заодно пригласишь в гости. Ну, мне пора. Целую.  
\- Дэвид!  
Он обернулся.  
\- Ты... счастлив?  
Он сдвинул брови, удивленный ее тоном. Затем широко улыбнулся.  
\- Я очень счастлив, сестра.  
\- Тогда я тоже счастлива за тебя.

Она слышала, как удаляются его шаги. Тоска, накатившая внезапно, усилилась, и в какой-то момент Радха почти бросилась догонять брата. Желание убежать, куда-нибудь - куда угодно, где есть люди, и нет одиночества и мертвых тел.

Она заварила в чашке кофе. Нашла в телефоне номер Джо. Послушала гудки, представляя лицо Джо.

Свет над головой моргнул и угас.  
\- Да что ж это такое!  
На ощупь поставила чашку.

Электрический щиток располагался в самом дальнем от двери углу. Она нашла его, освещая путь мобильником.  
По очереди нажала рычаги. Свет вспыхнул. Она перевела дыхание.

Впереди за шкафом мелькнула тень, она услышала шаги. Стон.

\- Дэвид?

Грохот.

\- Дэвид это ты?

Хлюпающий звук за спиной заставил ее подпрыгнуть на месте и разозлиться.  
\- Дэвид, это не смешно!  
Она крутанулась на месте и уткнулась в голую мужскую грудь. Медленно подняла глаза, открыла рот и закричала, пятясь, пока не задела столик с разложенными на нем инструментами для вскрытия.  
Щипцы и скальпели посыпались на пол, она споткнулась и потеряла равновесие. Телефон отлетел в сторону.

\- Нет-нет-нет-нет-НЕТ!

Схватила первое, что подвернулось под руку - скальпель - и с размаха ударила нападающего под правым коленом. Тонкое лезвие вгрызлось в плоть до кости, нападающий замер.  
Радха вскочила и бросилась к двери.

Он догнал ее на пороге. Ледяные пальцы вцепились в волосы, дернули и потянули.  
Она упала на спину, не переставая кричать.  
Он отпустил девушку на секунду, чтобы поднять упавший металлический столик.

В немигающем (теперь) свете шрамы на его груди сияли, словно обведенные электрической молнией.

"Я была права", - подумала Радха Сингх.

В следующее мгновенье ее голова раскололась от удара как грецкий орех.


	14. Плохой день Эобарда Тоуна

Эобард поднял руку, пошевелил пальцами.

НИЧЕГО

Сжал зубы, вслушался в тишину внутри себя, потянулся - руками, мыслью к источнику силы, которая определяла его жизнь так долго, что он уже не мог уверенно вспомнить время, когда было иначе.

ПУСТОТА

Сила Скорости покидала его и раньше, но в прошлом он продолжал чувствовать незримое присутствие за гранью - как дельфин, запертый в океанариуме, слышит шепот моря в своих снах.  
Эобард зажмурился, воздух с трудом пробивался в сжавшееся в комок горло.  
Он почувствовал себя одиноким, как выброшенный новорожденный котенок. Его начала бить дрожь.  
Едва осознавая свои действия, Эобард встал и побрел прочь.  
Он услышал клик за спиной, но не обернулся.

\- ДЖО! Что ты делаешь! Джо, опусти пистолет!  
\- Барри! Ты в порядке? В полицию звонили...  
\- Это я звонил.

Эобард прислонился к косяку, без интереса наблюдая за спектаклем под названием "Барри Аллен спасает убийцу своей матери от разъяренного копа". Жанр: Фарс.

Сколько раз в их прошлом-будущем Флэш спасал своего врага от какого-нибудь злопамятного суперзлодея, а порой - от слетевшего с катушек коллеги-героя?

В другой ситуации он бы рассмеялся.

\- Руки подними! - Джо Уэст не был настроен шутить. - К стене! Как ты попал в дом? - его одежду грубо общупали. - Документов нет... Кто ты такой, черт тебя возьми!

\- Джо! - Барри повис на Уэсте как клещ. - Это мистер Тоун. Он журналист.  
Джо Уэст окинул Тоуна взглядом профессионального сортировщика дерьма.  
\- С какого канала?  
Эобард вяло улыбнулся.  
\- Он не с тв, Джо...  
\- Газета?  
Эобард открыл рот, но его снова опередил Барри.  
\- Мистер Тоун интернет-журналист.

Глаза Уэста сузились. Судя по выражению, Барри Аллен не смог бы ухудшить мнение о нем больше, если бы представил как члена общества борьбы за права педофилов.  
Эобард попытался вспомнить, сколько лет в этом времени дают за незаконное вторжение в жилище. Жаль, в комиксах о таком не пишут.

\- Он показал тебе документы? - спросил Джо Уэст.  
\- Он сказал, что хочет услышать правду об убийстве мамы. Он мне поверил!  
\- Барри, - Уэст втянул воздух сквозь зубы, на секунду прикрыл глаза, - ты...

"Идиот", - мысленно кивнул Эобард. - Хоть что-то в этом мире осталось неизменным".

\- Что я говорил тебе о разговорах с незнакомыми людьми? Ты должен был сразу позвонить мне. А не пускать в дом кого попало.  
\- Какой смысл! Ты уже решил, что мой отец убийца! - Барри сжал кулаки. - Ты мне не веришь! Маму убил человек в желтом костюме! Я его видел!  
Джо Уэст бросил на Эобарда косой взгляд. Эобард пожал плечами.  
\- Барри... - Уэст вздохнул.  
\- И я могу говорить с кем хочу и когда хочу! Ты мне не отец! Мой отец в тюрьме! Ты арестовал его! Я тебя ненавижу! Ненавижу!  
Джо Уэст протянул руку, но Барри оттолкнул его и бросился к лестнице на второй этаж.  
\- Барри!  
Эобард кашлянул, посмотрел в окно.  
\- Ты, - палец Уэст уперся в его грудь. - Держись от моей семьи подальше.  
Эобард поднял руки, излучая миролюбие.  
\- Еще раз увижу тебя... - он бросил взгляд на лестницу. - Барри!  
Наверху что-то громыхнуло.  
Джо сжал зубы.  
\- Я тебя предупредил.  
Еще раз ткнув в Эобарда на прощание, полицейский кинулся к лестнице.

Машина Джо Уэста перед домом, передняя дверь настежь. Либо полицейский очень торопился, либо с преступностью в этом веке дела обстоят лучше, чем ему казалось.  
Эобард окинул ровные ряды одноэтажек полным отвращения взглядом. Мимо дома прокатил подросток на скейтборде. Вдалеке тявкнула собачонка. Старуха в крупных бусах наблюдает из-за забора, сиамская кошка на ее плече, тощий хвост обернут вокруг шеи хозяйки как воротник.  
\- Что? - Эобард оскалился.  
Кошка презрительно сощурилась, старуха поджала губы. Эобард пнул бетонный столбик и взвыл от боли. Раньше бы бетон разлетелся от его удара в пыль.

Эобард отвернулся.

Он не смог убить Барри Аллена и застрял в 21 веке без скорости.  
Он поднял голову, заглянул в темнеющее небо и заковылял прочь.

Другой бы на его месте отчаялся.

\- Гидеон, - пробормотал он. Вспомнил, что оставил ИИ в мотеле. Надо вернуться. Придумать новый план.

Можно не торопиться со сменой личности. Спидфорса нет, Призраки Времени не охотятся на потерявшихся во времени путешественников. Гидеон может создать фальшивую личность и документы в любое время. Кажется, в 2001м его семья уже жила в Централ-сити. Он может даже жить здесь под своим именем.

Его репутация бежала впереди него, распугивая гопников. До мотеля он добрался без приключений.

Телевизор в холле работал на полную мощность, но толстяка в майке не видно. Фальшивый смех за кадром заставил его сморщится от отвращения. Эобард взял ключи с щитка и поплелся наверх.

Есть много других способов вернуться домой. Он их найдет.

\- Гидеон, - он толкнул дверь, нахмурился. Кажется, он закрывал двери перед уходом. Или забыл? - У меня был плохой день...

Дверь распахнулась со скрипом, в голову Эобарда нацелился ствол.

"...и день еще не закончился", - подумал он.

\- Подними руки и закрой дверь! - сказал Льюис Снарт.


	15. Немного киберпанка в холодной воде

Дэн обошел стол по кругу, не выпуская из вида лежащий на нем предмет. Сглотнул, пытаясь унять волнение. Бросил взгляд в сторону двери.

Он запер ее на ключ немедленно после ухода Снарта и еще несколько минут стоял, вслушиваясь в шаги.

Слава Богу, Снарт слишком туп, чтобы знать, что "голографический проектор" в их времени занимает целую комнату, и не умеет отвечать на вопросы.

Он протянул руку, почти касаясь того, что выглядело как футуристические часы на металлическом браслете. Отдернул, будто коснулся пламени. Облизнул губы и вытер саднящую ладонь о джинсы.

Снарт убежал ловить "пришельца", который поможет ему украсть сокровище персидских шахов. Не догадываясь, что оставил настоящее сокровище в магазинчике Дэна.

Значит, надо торопиться.

Щелкунчик двинул челюстью, закрыл глаза, потянулся к браслету на столе рукой.

Как он и ожидал, предмет среагировал еще до того, как пальцы коснулись его.

Щелкунчик открыл глаза и уставился в полупрозрачное лицо женщины. Рассказ Снарта не подготовил его к реальной встрече.

\- Катерина? - его голос сорвался.

Женщина склонила голову вбок, глаза следили за каждым движением человека.

Он протянул руку к ее щеке, отчаянно желая ощутить, но зная, что это невозможно.

Пальцы замерцали, становясь прозрачными. Электрический ток потек от кисти к плечу и дальше.

Знакомое чувство ледяного огня охватило его тело, выжигая и трансформируя клетки в биты, материю - в информацию.

\- Катерина, - прошептал он.

Лампочка под потолком зашипела и угасла, один за другим погасли экраны стоящих вокруг компьютеров, а затем темнота расползлась, поглощая Адский переулок.


	16. Медальон

\- Тебе конец, заморыш!  
Медальон Санта Муэрте блеснул в свете выглянувшей из-за облака луны. Циско без труда смог рассмотреть детали: белое платье Невесты, голый череп под цветочным венцом, сложенные на груди в жуткой пародии на Богоматерь костлявые руки и, разумеется, фирменный знак Санта Муэрте - равносторонний крест с розой в центре.

Циско видел занесенный над ним нож, но время будто замедлилось, его сознание вязло в мелких деталях.

В памяти всплыли страшные бабушкины рассказы: все, кого ночь застала за порогом их жилищ, ходят под властью Санта Муэрте, и все, убитые на улице ночью принадлежат Ей.  
"Милостью Санта Муэрте можно заручиться, если сказать в минуту, когда смерть неизбежна..."

Воспоминания словно унесли его в прошлое: он ощутил запах шиповника и лаванды в спальне бабушки, увидел тусклый свет ночника и морщины на ее лице, услышал, как шмыгает носом напуганный Данте.

Он никогда больше не увидит брата и не вернется домой, отчетливо понял Циско.  
Грубая рука смяла футболку на груди.

Маленький Циско в прошлом забрался на кровать с ногами, спросил:  
"Какие слова, бабушка? Что надо сказать?"

Убийца в красной рубашке рывком поставил Циско на ноги, его спина ударилась о стену, нож коснулся шеи Циско.  
\- Санта Муэрте, - прорычал убийца по-испански. - Возьми его вместо меня, верни меня в мой дом.

Медальон качнулся в сантиметре от глаз Циско, Дева Ночи улыбнулась ему безгубой улыбкой.  
Циско поднял голову, заглянул в налитые кровью глаза и твердо повторил:  
\- Санта Муэрте, возьми его вместо меня, верни меня в мой дом.

Нож замер в миллиметре от кожи, убийца застыл на секунду, уставился на Циско как бык, угодивший рогами в забор вместо тореадора.  
В следующую секунду ярость перекроила лицо человека с ножом, он открыл рот и заорал.

Циско не сразу понял, что еще жив, а крик выражает боль, а не злобу.  
Тесак со звоном выпал из руки, его хозяин рухнул следом, извиваясь как упавшая в котел с кипящим маслом змея.

\- Убью! - завывал несостоявшийся убийца. - Что ты со мной сделал, мелкий ублюдок?  
\- Н-ничего, - Циско вжался в стену.

\- Это я сделала, придурок. - Девушка помахала в воздухе похожим на игрушечный пистолетом.  
\- Сучка!  
Девушка не глядя выстрелила, приподнявшийся на локтях нападающий снова упал, крича от боли.  
\- Мое оружие самообороны, - девушка улыбнулась Циско. - Стреляет электрическими дротиками.  
На вид ей было лет 15, но ростом она была выше на голову, с вьющимися на концах волосами карамельного цвета до плеч, тонким лицом и фигурой будущей модели.

Она подняла с земли розовую сумочку, отбросила волосы со лба и посмотрела на Циско.  
\- Ну, ты идешь или решил дождаться, когда закончится действие дротика?  
Циско вздрогнул и посмотрел на корчащегося бандита. На земле рядом блеснул медальон Санта Муэрте - должно быть, цепочка расстегнулась, когда тот упал.  
\- Одну минуту, - Циско сгреб медальон с цепочкой, стараясь не задумываться, зачем он это делает.  
Девушка подняла бровь.  
\- Лут - дело святое, - пробормотал он. - Кстати, меня зовут Циско. А тебя?  
\- Сукины выродки! - прохрипел ограбленный убийца. - Я вас найду и...  
Девушка вздохнула и подняла свой пистолетик.  
\- Да сколько ж можно. Блин, надо сказать Лену, чтобы он в следующий раз воровал такие штуки вместе с инструкцией! - Она закусила нижнюю губу, повела пистолетом вниз...  
Глаза лежащего расширились. Девушка выстрелила, и Циско поморщился, инстинктивно принимая "позу футболиста".  
Девушка бросила пистолет в сумочку, перекинула сумку через плечо и посмотрела на Циско.  
\- Я Лиза. Пошли?  
Циско посмотрел на валяющегося на земле типа: он уже не кричал, только мычал, вращая глазами, и розовая пена пузырилась на его губах.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Циско.


	17. Первая любовь - самая честная

В школьной команде по бегу она, наверное, не имела соперников - в основном благодаря своим невозможно длинным ногам.  
\- Подожди! - крикнул Циско, его голос сорвался, эхом отдавшись в пустоте улицы.  
Они обогнули подмигивающую розовым вывеску мотеля "Закат" и забежали в переулок.  
Так же внезапно как она сорвалась с места, девушка остановилась и Циско, задыхаясь как 90летний, с разбега врезался в нее.  
Он вытянул руки, чтобы не рухнуть на месте и тот час отскочил, краснея и запинаясь, когда ощутил, ЧТО именно он схватил.  
\- Я... извини, ты... это... - Циско согнулся, упершись ладонями в колени и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
Она рассмеялась, кажется, совершенно не растеряв дыхание в беге.  
Циско судорожно втянул ртом прохладный ночной воздух, с завистью посмотрел на нее.  
\- Устал?  
\- Ну, извини, что я чаще сижу за компом, чем бегаю от маньяков!  
\- У, мой бедный герой, - проворковала Лиза. - Ты так мужественно встал на мою защиту.  
\- Я...  
\- Спас меня от ужасной участи, - она приблизилась. - Я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу.

Циско сглотнул, глядя на нее снизу вверх как загипнотизированный кролик.  
В желтом свете последнего на улице фонаря она совершенство, с белым как алебастр лицом и отливающими золотом волосами с темными корнями и вьющимися концами.

\- Ну, - темные глаза блеснули, - мой герой. Как мне отблагодарить тебя?

Она такая красивая. И высокая. Выше его минимум на голову, что означало, что, когда она подошла вплотную, его взгляд, помимо воли хозяина, уткнулся в вырез ее кофточки.  
Циско открыл рот, из горла вырвался совсем негероический писк.  
Он увидел розовый блеск ее губ, вдохнул запах клубничной жвачки, яблок и чего-то еще, волнующего и женственного.  
Девушка захихикала.  
Циско открыл глаза, которые не заметил, когда успел зажмурить.

Лиза стояла в метрах трех, вертя в руках...

\- Эй, это мой! - Циско сунул руку в карман и убедился в пропаже.  
\- Никогда не видела такую мобилу, - Лиза нахмурилась. - А эта кнопка для чего?  
\- Отдай! - он бросился к ней.

Она встала на цыпочки и подняла руку с коммуникатором над головой, не оставляя ему выбора кроме как прыгать перед ней как глупый щенок.

\- Аф! Аф! Хороший песик! - девушка рассмеялась.  
Циско насупился.  
\- Не дуйся, малыш, - она чмокнула воздух рядом с его носом и отскочила в сторону. - Так, что тут у тебя...  
\- Отдай коммуникатор!  
Лиза подняла бровь.  
\- Что это? Новая модель?  
Циско фыркнул.  
\- Новее не бывает. Я его на прошлой неделе собрал.  
Она склонила голову в бок, сощурилась.

\- Ты сделал мобильный телефон? - Она приблизилась медленной, танцующей походкой. - Сам?

Циско посмотрел на свой коммуникатор - девушка держала его двумя руками, для надежности прижав к груди. Прямо в белую ложбинку над вырезом.

\- Ну... да. - Он кашлянул. - Только это не мобильный телефон, а коммуникатор.  
\- И в чем разница? - Она подошла ближе. Он мог бы дотянуться до своей собственности, но это бы означало, что ему придется протянуть руку и дотронуться до ее груди. Циско почувствовал, что начинает потеть.  
\- Это как компьютер с функцией телефона и выходом в интернет, - его голос сбился.  
\- И ты его собрал. Сам, - ее голос стал задумчивым, глаза заблестели. - Эй, ты же тот новый парень из "Крепости", про которого рассказывала Лили.

Циско закусил нижнюю губу, оторвавшись от созерцания вжатого в грудь коммуникатора.

\- "Крепость"? А, компьютерный клуб. - Хозяева клуба трижды меняли название за полтора месяца. Новую вывеску еще даже не повесили. - Да. Я уже полгода там работаю. В смысле, подрабатываю после школы. Ты знаешь Лили?  
\- Она сказала, ты типа гений.  
\- Ну... - Циско покраснел.  
\- Это же ты им поставил охранную систему?  
\- И видеонаблюдение.

Лиза протянула руку, он выхватил коммуникатор - пластик был теплый, как человеческое тело.  
Он облизнул пересохшие губы.

\- Круто, - сказала Лиза. - Циско. Тебя ведь так зовут?  
\- Д-да.

Уличный фонарь над ними зашипел и погас, словно задутая ветром свеча.  
Они подняли головы.

\- Черт, - сказал Циско. - Мне надо домой.  
Она взяла его за руку. Ладонь была горячей и неожиданно твердой.  
\- Перебои электричества, наверное, - хрипло сказал Циско.  
\- В этом районе такое постоянно, - в лунном свете ее глаза блестели как у кошки. - Проводишь до дома?

Еще немного и его сердце выскочит из груди, подумал Циско. Он кивнул. Подумал, что Лиза не увидела его жест и спросил:  
\- А далеко ты живешь?  
\- За углом.

Они прошли мимо погруженного в темноту магазинчика Щелкунчика и свернули вниз. Циско никогда еще не заходил так далеко в Адский переулок. Из темноты впереди донеслись собачий лай и тихие гитарные переборы.

\- Мои родители, наверное, волнуются, - шепотом сказал Циско. - Что насчет твоих?  
\- Ну, мой отец в такое время, если он еще в состоянии держаться на ногах, заливает по брови в баре.  
Он посмотрел на белеющий в сумерках профиль, пытаясь угадать выражение ее лица.  
\- А мама?  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Она нас бросила, когда мне было лет пять. Уехала в Лас-Вегас с любовником.  
\- Сожалею.  
\- Фигня. Я бы тоже сбежала, если бы могла. Может, когда мне будет 18, я тоже уеду в Лас-Вегас с Леном.  
\- А Лен...  
\- Мой брат, - в ее голосе неподдельная теплота. - И моя единственная семья.  
Циско кивнул.  
\- У меня тоже есть брат. Он тот еще засранец, но...  
\- Мы пришли, - сказала Лиза.

Они остановились перед одноэтажным домом со сломанным почтовым ящиком и стенами, которые когда-то были зелеными.  
Вокруг горами лежал мусор и бутылки. Циско заметил, что одно из окон разбито.

Лиза прищурилась.

\- Я бы пригласила тебя на чашку кофе...  
Циско снова начал потеть.  
\- ...но у нас в доме отродясь не было кофе, - она усмехнулась, отворачиваясь.  
\- Подожди! - крикнул Циско, поражаясь собственной храбрости. - У... у тебя есть телефон?  
\- Был. Но пару недель назад отец швырнул его об стену.  
Циско поник.  
\- Но, может, ты соберешь мне такой... коммуникатор, - она остановилась перед дверью. - Чтобы мы могли звонить друг другу.  
\- Я с... окей. - Он несколько раз кивнул и добавил для верности: - Я соберу для тебя. Какого цвета хочешь?  
Лиза открыла дверь.  
\- Золотой! Это мой любимый цвет.

Она обернулась и послала Циско воздушный поцелуй.

Дверь захлопнулась.

Циско остался стоять на опустевшей улице, которая больше не казалась ему темной и страшной. Его сердце громко билось, ему хотелось кричать, смеяться.

\- Я влюбился, - сказал он.

Он слышал, как она ходит по дому, ругается на неработающий выключатель, и был счастлив, будто выиграл в лотерею миллион долларов.

За спиной хрустнула ветка.

Циско начал разворачиваться, как вдруг чья-то рука схватила его за плечо и швырнула в стену.

Он успел ухватиться на выступ под окном, прежде чем та же рука рванула его в сторону, крутанула как юлу. Позвоночник взвыл от боли, когда спина врезалась в кирпичную кладку.

\- Эй! - крикнул Циско и замер, уставившись в горящие бешенством голубые глаза перед собой.

Парень в рваной кожаной куртке и до того коротко стриженый, что казался бритым, толкнул его в грудь, одновременно продемонстрировав приличных размеров нож. Да что такое между ножами и обитателями этого района?

\- У меня нет денег, - сказал Циско. Окинул взглядом фингал под глазом, кривящийся рот в корке засохшей крови и добавил на всякий случай: - Наркотиков тоже нет.  
Тип с фингалом шмыгнул носом и сощурился.

\- Что ты такой и чего тебе надо от моей сестры?


	18. Агент Хаоса

Журналисты, влюбленные в острые заголовки, прозвали Адским Переулком четыре квартала между 57й и 36й. Название прижилось, и вот уже политики, никогда не ступавшие дальше сияющих небоскребами центральных улиц, заговорили о "бельме на глазу города", "трущобах", "криминальной мекке Централ-сити".  
Отчасти они правы.  
Безжалостная статистика говорит, что почти 60% всех преступлений совершаются в квадрате между 36й и 57й.  
Но политики и журналисты забывают (а может, не хотят помнить), что большая часть преступлений не попадает в отчеты полиции и не регистрируются в годовых отчетах.  
Есть в Централ-сити места, обитатели которых привыкли решать свои проблемы без вмешательства городских властей. Люди-тени, о существовании которых не подозревает статистика. Жертвы и преступники, меняющиеся местами с завидной регулярностью, но единые в желании избегать полиции при любом раскладе.  
Город внутри города, ад внутри ада.

* * *

Смуглые пальцы касались струн, тихие гитарные переборы разносились в темноте. В обманчивой пустоте улицы послышались шаги одинокого путника. Собака тявкнула и замолчала.

Тень упала на порог дома, больше похожего на кособокую хижину.  
Гитарист поднял голову и заглянул в темные глаза. Собака музыканта зарычала, потом заскулила.

\- Тихо, мальчик, тихо, - свободной рукой гитарист погладил пса, улыбнулся женщине. - Вы заблудились, сеньорита? Если ищите гостиницу, то вы прошли ее.

Незнакомка склонила голову к плечу, поморщилась как от зубной боли. Собака опять зарычала, музыкант почувствовал, как шерсть стала дыбом под его рукой.

\- Она близко, - прохрипела женщина. - Я слышу ее. - Темные глаза впились в лицо человека с гитарой, и тот почувствовал, как зашевелились волосы на его затылке. - Ты ее привратник.  
\- Сеньорита, я не понимаю...  
\- Храм Девы. Где он?

Он думал, что страх оставил его долгие годы назад, когда, двенадцатилетним, он вогнал нож в сердце убийцы своей матери. Он верил, что человеческая слабость оставила его с первой жертвой, принесенной на алтарь Святой Смерти.

Не в силах издать ни звука, он поднял руку и указал в темноту за хижиной.

Когда шаги стихли, он смахнул холодные капли со лба, перекрестился, и трижды коснулся верхней струны.

 

Невысокая смуглая женщина шла по кажущейся пустой улице и с ее приближением улица пустела по-настоящему. Шорохи стихали, собаки прекращали лаять, огоньки сигарет с шипением гасли под подошвами.

Она ни разу не остановилась и не замедлила шаг. Тьма вела ее, как других ведет зажженная свеча.

Грубо сложенный алтарь из битого кирпича мало отличался от тысяч и тысяч других, разбросанных от Акапулько до Нью-Йорка - везде, куда судьба занесла выходцев из Мексики.

Старательно вырезанная из куска дерева статуя улыбалась пустыми глазницами под украшенной белыми розами фатой. Костлявые руки сложены у груди в жесте молитвы, четки с черепами свисают до ног, под которыми расставлены свечи и подарки.

Кроме обычных: текила в крохотных бутылочках и сигареты, тут и там в глаза бросаются куклы-младенцы и ангелы - подношения от наемных убийц и проституток, сделавших аборт.

Женщина остановилась, не доходя пары шагов.

\- Санта Муэрте, - прошептала женщина, в которой Дэвид Сингх, окажись он здесь, узнал бы сестру. - Прости, что не встаю на колени перед твоим алтарем. Это тело не предназначено для тебя, оно слабое и поврежденное. 

Она подняла руку, коснулась зияющей над виском раны.

\- Но я не с пустыми руками. - Она улыбнулась. - Человек, который движется быстрее молнии и обладает силой урагана. Его тело прочнее других, с ним не нужно будет искать других. Помоги мне найти человека-молнию и я приведу его к тебе.

"Радха" отыскала среди вещей на алтаре пачку "Пепе", медленно раскурила сигарету от мигающей свечи, затянулась и прикрыла глаза.

Несколько минут тишину нарушило лишь потрескивание алтарных свеч.

Затем Слуга Смерти вздохнула и открыла глаза.

\- Барри. Аллен, - произнесла голосом, не похожим на голос Радхи Сингх. - Найди его и найдешь его. Приведи Человека-Молнию к моему алтарю и я дарую тебе то, что было испрошено тобой.

Женщина у алтаря покачнулась, судорожно вдохнула.

\- Благодарю тебя, Дева. - Она наклонила голову, вслушалась в шепот ветра, кивнула. - Я все сделаю.

Она взяла с алтаря бутылку текилы, свернула пробку и щедро окропила алтарь и вокруг него.

Отступила назад, еще раз поклонилась и бросила непотушенную сигарету в ворох бумажных роз у ног богини.

Пламя охватило алтарь мгновенно. Она ушла, не оборачиваясь.


	19. Кейтлин решает не умирать

Черная юбка-карандаш, белая блузка с пышными рукавами и высокой застежкой-"поло".

Универсальный наряд на любой случай: хоть на занятия, хоть на собеседование. Хоть на похороны.

Кейтлин вздрогнула и отвернулась от зеркала трюмо в спальне.

Сегодня утром она проснулась в 5.35 и твердо решила пойти на занятия.  
Полтора часа ушло на то, чтобы уговорить себя спустить с кровати ноги и еще час, чтобы добраться до шкафа с одеждой.

Немецкая кофемашина просигналила с кухни. Кейтлин, как была, босиком, прошлепала на кухню.

Круглые часы на холодильнике намекнули, что, если она поторопится, то еще успеет на вторую лекцию. 

Она попыталась найти в шкафу сахар, вспомнила, что он давно закончился, открыла холодильник.

В холодильнике из условно-съедобного нашлись прошлогодняя коробка конфет и баночка майонеза.

Между ними, притягивая взгляд - строй бутылочек со смузи - давно просроченных и успевших разойтись слоями: яблоко, сельдерей, морковь, морошка.

В конце отец уже не мог есть твердую пищу и она делала ему смузи.

Самой Кейтлин никогда не нравилась терпкая северная ягода, но отец просил морошку, и по-детски расстраивался, когда Кейтлин забывала ее купить.  
Что-то связанное с воспоминаниями молодости и поездкой в Финляндию в бытность студентом.

\- Она же кислая, - убеждала Кейтлин. - Может, сахар добавить?  
\- Золото Снежной Королевы, - шептал отец. - Так называют морошку лапландцы. Ты помнишь, Лапландию?  
\- Пап, я никогда не была в Финляндии.  
\- Да, я помню. Жаль. Тебе бы там понравилось.  
Близко к концу он перестал узнавать окружающих, много бормотал о прошлом и путал ее с мамой.

 

Она захлопнула холодильник, пошатнулась и оперлась о заваленный грязной посудой стол.

Их глубин спальни донеслись трели мобильного и It's have to be love, love, love... - разбудили тишину квартиры.

РОННИ

Кейтлин стояла, прислушиваясь и размышляя, почему не стерла его номер из памяти или хотя бы не сбросила неуместную теперь песню.

Телефон затих, Кейтлин вернулась в комнату, по пути расстегивая блузку, стягивая юбку.

Ее подруга Эшли подшучивала над кейтлиным "теткиным" гардеробом и, распахнув сейчас шкаф, Кейтлин вынуждена признать ее правоту.  
Почти нет яркого или суперсексуального, все слишком официальное и уныло-элегантное.  
Парочка веселеньких кофточек со школьных времен вышли из моды еще в прошлом веке; как и джинсы-клеш с блесками, которые она надевала один раз, в тот идиотский пикник на лодке с Ронни.

Поймав себя на том, что улыбается, Кейтлин решительно сдвинула джинсы, протянула руку и из глубины вытащила на свет бело-голубое платье от Даны Бекстер. Несорванная этикетка еще болтается у подола.

Почему бы и нет?

Она купила это платье для свидания с Ронни, которое он отменил потому, что предложение о работе в Швейцарии было важнее.

Его новая работа просто совпала. Нельзя сказать, что он бросил ее или сбежал.

Но за неделю до расставания врачи сообщили отцу диагноз и, совпадение или нет, отъезд Ронни ощущался как предательство.

В платье, Кейтлин подошла к зеркалу.

Одна единственная бретелька наискосок, высокая талия охвачена поясом из белой кожи, юбка-колокол выше колен.  
Кейтлин достала из коробки внизу высокие белые лодочки с лакированными вставками сзади. Окинула фигуру взглядом в зеркале и потянулась за косметичкой.

 

Мир за границами подъезда оглушил ярким солнцем, мельтешением людей и автомобилей.

Кейтлин зажмурилась, чуть не врезавшись в мужчину в сером костюме.

\- Извините, - мужчина заглянул ей в лицо.

Телефон в сумке опять запел о возможной любви, она с раздражением дернула замок и выудила мобильник из вороха толстых тетрадей.

РОННИ

Кейтлин сбросила звонок, нашла в выпадающем меню "внести номер в черный список" и "да".

\- Хватит страдать. Надо жить дальше, - сказала она вслух. - Может, пора с кем-нибудь познакомиться.

\- Прошу прощения? - мужчина в сером оглянулся и посмотрел на нее, кажется, с надеждой.

\- Это я не вам, - Кейтлин швырнула телефон в сумку, улыбнулась мужчине, и зашагала вниз по залитой светом улице.


	20. Возвышение Ронни Рэймонда

Он прослушал гудки, сбросил, и посмотрел на невозмутимого охранника.

\- Я пытаюсь дозвониться невесте.  
Охранник протянул руку.  
Ронни поморщился, но отдал телефон.

\- Правила есть правила, - сказал охранник, отправляя пакет с телефоном Ронни в ящик к остальным. - Распишитесь.

Рональд расписался и посмотрел на незнакомую машину, без проверки въезжающую через ворота.

Рамка, как обычно, запищала. Охранник посмотрел на него.  
Рональд выругался сквозь зубы и положил на ленту ключи и бумажник.

\- Я бы еще мог понять такие меры безопасности на выходе, - проворчал Ронни.  
\- Проходите, мистер Рэймонд, - сказал охранник.

Внутри его окружила суета и незнакомые люди в форме.

\- Бирк, что происходит? Где босс?

Мимо них солдаты пронесли ящик с надписью "СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ АРМИИ США".

Отловленный им за локоть сотрудник поджал губы.

\- Нарушение безопасности, - Бирк понизил голос.  
\- Что?  
\- Взлом!  
\- Не понимаю...  
\- Я тоже, - Бирк провел рукой по жидким волосам. - Так как наши компьютеры не связаны с публичными сетями, рабочая версия - хакер действовал изнутри. Хотя это не объясняет, почему вырубились связь и электричество во всех помещениях кроме машинного зала. Тебе повезло, что тебя не было в лаборатории вчера. Трех инженеров они допрашивали шесть часов, представляешь? Генрих еле убедил генерала сходу не арестовывать админа.  
Глаза Бирка скользнули ему за спину и расширились. Он вжал голову в плечи и заторопился прочь.

Ронни обернулся и увидел человека в военной форме рядом с Генрихом Кригером.

Этот вояка похож на танк "Абрамс", подумал Ронни. Такой же тяжелый, квадратный, с холодными глазами-бойницами.

Ронни посмотрел на своего начальника.

Генрих Кригер сглотнул и попытался изобразить улыбку. Ронни заметил сальную бледность кожи, подрагивающие нервные движение.

\- Генрих, что случилось?

Вместо ответа, руководитель лаборатории повернулся к человеку-танку.

\- Генерал Айлинг, это Рональд Рэймонд, он знает о проекте все.

Ронни нахмурился.

\- Генрих, что здесь делают военные? Наш проект...  
\- Похищен, - вмешался генерал.  
\- Мы не знаем наверняка, - пролепетал Кригер.

Айлинг развернулся к Ронни всем корпусом, игнорируя Кригера.  
\- Скажите, Мистер Рэймонд, каковы будут последствия, если ваше изобретение попадет в руки, скажем, террористов?

Ронни посмотрел на Кригера. Ученый выглядел как человек в ожидании смертного приговора. 

\- Катастрофа, - честно ответил Ронни.

\- Благодарю, мистер Рэймонд, - человек-танк улыбнулся. - На время расследования АРГУС берет под свой контроль проект "Гора Света".

Кригер схватился за сердце.

Глаза-бойницы скользнули мимо Кригера. 

\- Я назначаю Рональда Рэймонда новым руководителем проекта, - он протянул руку. - Поздравляю, сынок.  
Его рукопожатие оказалось таким же жестким как его взгляд.


	21. Звоночек с того света

Эобарда Тоуна не существовало в природе. Едва успокоившись, Джо позвонил и попросил пробить "интернет-журналиста" по базам. Для него лично с тем типом все было ясно. Но Барри...  
Барри отказывался разговаривать и не выходил из своей комнаты.

\- Барри? - Джо Уэст поднял сжатую в кулак руку, передумал и побарабанил в дверь кончиками пальцев. - Ужин стынет.

Он помолчал несколько секунд и, не дождавшись какой-либо реакции, вздохнул.

\- Айрис сделала паэлью. Сама. Нашла рецепт в Интернете и сделала. Я был настроен скептически, но получилось здорово. Не хочешь попробовать?

Он осторожно нажал ручку, но дверь, запертая изнутри, не поддалась.

\- Барри, ты не можешь сидеть в комнате все время. Барри...

Дверь распахнулась так неожиданно, что полицейский дрогнул, едва не выронив тарелку.

\- Почему бы и нет! - рявкнул Барри. - Отец же сидит!

Джо отметил красные, опухшие глаза мальчика. Он протянул руку.

\- Сынок...

Едва слово сорвалось в губ, он прикусил язык, но было поздно. Волна эмоций прокатилась по лицу Барри, сменяя друг друга с такой скоростью, что Джо испугался за него:  
Боль, гнев, презрение, слепящая ненависть и, финальным аккордом, отчаяние - всеобъемлющее и беспросветное, какое ему, взрослому человеку и полицейскому, довелось видеть единожды в жизни. В зеркале. В тот страшный день, когда он вернулся с работы и увидел Франсин с...

В следующую секунду лицо Барри стало пустым, как у мертвого.

\- Я не голоден, - прошептал Барри Аллен.

Дверь захлопнулась перед Джо. Возможно, навсегда.  
Джо закрыл глаза.  
За спиной послышались шаги.  
Айрис положила руки на его плечи со спины, обняла.  
Джо зажмурился.

\- Пап, тебе с работы звонят, - тихо сказала Айрис.

Он открыл глаза, повернул голову. Смысл ее слов ускользал от него, как если бы дочь внезапно заговорила на суахили.

Она взяла тарелку из его непослушных рук, поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала в щеку.  
\- Я поговорю с Барри. Иди.

Он спустился вниз, еще оглушенный болью в глазах мальчика, которого знал почти с рождения.

Телефон с отложенной в сторону трубкой ждал на столе.

Он поднес трубку к уху. С верхнего этажа донесся тихий голос дочери и скрип двери.

\- Алло? - сказал Джо, думая о Генри Аллене, ожидающего суда в камере окружной тюрьмы.

\- Джо. Уэст, - донесся голос через помехи, не мужской и не женский, а словно бы механический, как голоса пришельцев в фантастических фильмах.

Джо нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

\- Кто это?

\- Джо Уэст, - голос стал громче. - Это Радха Сингх.

\- Радха? Что у тебя с голосом?

Голос замолчал. Джо почти ждал услышать короткие гудки, когда разговор возобновился.

\- Помоги мне, - прошептала женщина на том конце.

\- Что случилось?

Пауза.

\- Пожалуйста. Джо.

Всхлип. Она плачет?

\- Умоляю, - голос оборвался хрипом, словно женщина говорила из последних сил, готовясь расстаться с жизнью. - Помоги.

\- Господи, Радха, где ты сейчас?

Она назвала адрес.

\- Одну минуту! - он схватил со стола блокнот. - Только не бросай трубку!

Он вырвал листок с адресом, топливо сунул в карман.

\- Я сейчас приеду! Никуда не уходи! Ты меня слышишь? - гудки. Связь прервалась.

Джо сорвал плащ с вешалки в коридоре.

\- Айрис! - крикнул он. - Мне надо срочно уехать!

Дрожащими пальцами затолкал револьвер в кобуру, вернулся в дом и поднялся наверх. Сжатая в кулак рука замерла над дверью.

\- Барри, - позвал он. - Айрис, ты слышишь? Я скоро вернусь! - без особой надежды на ответ крикнул он, спустился, окинул комнату быстрым взглядом, кивнул собственным мыслям, и выбежал из дома.


	22. Брат и сестра - одна сатана

Лен щелкнул зажигалкой, поднес огненный лепесток к кончику сигареты, затянулся.

Шаги прошлепали за спиной, на крыльцо рядом села Лиза и протянула руку.

Он захлопнул зажигалку и поднял бровь.

\- Дай, - сказала Лиза.

Он протянул пачку и она достала сразу две.

Небо на востоке зарделось, первые лучи дотянулись до крыш.

Лиза посмотрела на брата. Не выпуская сигареты из левой, правой коснулась вспухшего под глазом и начинающего чернеть синяка.

\- Отец?

Он отдернул голову.

\- А кто еще. Налетел на него рядом с "Сансетом".  
Лежащая на колене рука сжалась в кулак.  
\- Когда-нибудь я его убью.

\- Не говори так.

\- Почему? Ты его ненавидишь не меньше. Только боишься. А я его на боюсь.  
Он коротко выдохнул и отбросил сигарету.

Они проследили оранжевый росчерк в темноте.

\- Рассказывай, - он повернулся к сестре. - Что у тебя с этим пацанчиком?

\- Циско? - Лиза захлопала глазами. - Он просто...

Лен покачал головой.  
\- С тобой не бывает просто, сестричка. Давай, колись.

Кукольное выражение удивления сползло как маска, Лиза сощурила глаза.

\- Напомни, если я вдруг забуду, никогда не играть с тобой в карты.  
Она выпрямилась.  
\- Русский не нужен. Мы можем все повернуть без него.

\- Мы? - ее брат нахмурился.

\- Я знаю про вашу с Джоном идею грабануть музей.

Лен достал из кармана похудевшую пачку, выловил последнюю сигарету.

\- Подружка его рассказала?

\- Лили? Не, он сам.

\- Вот же трепло!

Лиза сладко улыбнулась.  
\- А еще он поцеловать меня пытался.

\- Я ему ноги переломаю.

\- Окей, но не сейчас. Ноги Джона и его мотоцикл пригодятся в воскресенье, когда мы украдем самый большой алмаз в мире.

\- На самом деле "Гора Света" не самый большой. Он стоит так дорого из-за чистоты и связанных с ним мифов.

\- Красивый и чистый, - Лиза поднесла к глазам сложенные горстью пальцы, имитируя платок. - Прям как я.

\- Щелкунчик сказал, что в музее новая охранная система. Уверена, что твой пацан справится?

\- Циско поставил в клубе автоматическую сигнализацию с видеозаписью. И сам сделал телефон, который может делать все, что делает компьютер. Парень гений. И он влюблен в меня по уши.

Леонард щелкнул зажигалкой, раскурил.

\- Думаешь, он согласится?

\- Согласится, если об этом попрошу его я.

\- Не знаю. Он похож на домашнего мальчика. Уверена, что он нас не сдаст?

\- Я все продумала, не волнуйся. Скормлю малышу пару жалостливых историй, поплачу на плече, если надо... Кстати, у него еще брат есть. Если заартачится - можно прижать через брата.

\- Хм.

\- Циско идеален. Ни связей с преступным миром, ни приводов. Его никто не заподозрит и не свяжет с нами. Не то что этот хакер. Брр. Меня передергивает, когда он своей челюстью щелкает как бульдог! 

Лен покрутил зажигалку между пальцами, нажал, любуясь пламенем.

\- Я ведь чуть не поверил, что парень тебе нравится, - сказал он.

Лиза пожала плечами.  
\- Циско мне нравится, и понравится еще больше, когда мы с тобой будем тратить бабки в Вегасе.

\- А Циско? - странным тоном спросил Лен.

\- Что, Циско? - Лиза тряхнула головой, светлые локоны с черными корнями упали на лицо. - Если захочет - поедет с нами. Не захочет... Пойми, Лен, - она придвинулась и положила голову на плечо брата, - в мире важны только ты и я. На остальных мне плевать. А тебе?

Леонард уронил сигарету, наступил на нее носком кроссовки.

\- Значит, ты не расстроишься, если я его прикончу после дела? 

Лиза чмокнула брата в ухо и рассмеялась.


	23. А ваш профессор хронодинамики так умеет?

\- Руки подними и внутрь! Живо!

Эобард перевел взгляд с потеющего в летнем пальто типа на пистолет в его руке. Если бы у него была Гидеон, он бы узнал калибр и название.

А если бы у него была скорость, остро воняющий бурбоном и потом человек уже лишился бы нескольких важных органов.

Эобард медленно поднял руки и попытался изобразить улыбку.  
Человек с пистолетом побледнел и сделал шаг назад.

\- Послушайте, среднестатистический неприятный гражданин, у меня только что закончился худший за 450 лет день в моей жизни. Вы можете оставить себе все, что нашли в номере и мы мирно разбежимся...

Раздался щелчок.

Эобард замолчал, перебирая скудные знания об огнестрельном оружии этого периода. Даже в собственном времени он предпочитал ножи.

\- Вы, что, только что сняли пистолет с предохранителя? - Эобард кивнул. - Похвальная предосторожность. В фильмах на криминальную тематику герои сплошь и рядом разгуливают со снятым с предохранителя "Глоком" в заднем кармане.

Толстяк моргнул.  
\- Я же не идиот. Это первое, чему учат в полицейской академии.

\- А, так вы коп, - Эобард окинул его взглядом и решил не упоминать, что в фильмах полицейские выше и в лучшей форме. - Этажом ошиблись? Мои соседи наверху, судя по звукам, делают что-то незаконное. Честные люди так не стонут.

Толстяк с пистолетом нахмурился. Затем оскалился.  
\- Шутник, да? А ну быстро дверь закрыл, кому сказал! Изнутри, идиот! - пинком отправил к нему хлипкий стул. - Садись.

Эобард посмотрел на засаленную обивку с тут и там торчащими проволокой и поролоном.  
\- Я на это не сяду.  
Эобард перевел взгляд на кровать с вываленными на одеяле ножами. Глаза скользнули к прикроватной тумбочке и залипли.  
\- Где она? - он дернулся вперед и замер. - Где Гидеон?

Полицейский криво улыбнулся, схватил с тумбочки вполовину пустую бутылку.  
\- Ты про свой голый прожектор? А ну назад! 

\- Если ты что-то сделал с Гидеон... - голос Эобарда сошел на рык.

Толстяк ухмыльнулся, жадно присосался к бутылке, пистолет в его руке качнулся.

\- Важная штука, да? Щелкунчик не зря уцепился.  
Он сел на кровать.  
\- Что это? Типа связи с твоими на корабле?

Эобард скрипнул зубами и попытался успокоиться.  
\- Уверяю, эта... "штука" бесполезна для варвара вроде вас. Где она?

\- Не здесь.  
Толстяк оторвался от бутылки, крякнул.  
\- Я не дурак же.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - процедил бывший спидстер. Сел, не обращая внимания на впившуюся в бедро пружину. - Что вы хотите?

\- Сто миллионов долларов.

Эобард моргнул.

\- Льюис Снарт, кстати. Это мое имя.

Эобард скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь унять застилающую глаза ярость. Приступы бешенства случались у него с детства, но никогда, с тех пор, как он стал спидстером, ему не приходилось сдерживаться так долго. Кровь застучала в ушах, голос Снарта доходил до его сознания сквозь пелену.

\- Что, даже не представишься в ответ? А пофиг. Я по любому ж не выговорю, да? - Льюис подмигнул.

Эобард прикинул расстояние. Если успеть схватить один из ножей... Он демонстративно медленно положил руки на колени.

\- У меня нет... долларов.

\- Еще бы, - Снарт хмыкнул. - Ты же помнишь, что твоя игрушка у моего человека? Убьешь меня - фиг вернешь.

Эобард повел плечами, улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.

\- Русский думает, ты какой-то там мутант. Вот только на кой хрен мутанту бомжей потрошить в переулках, а? Не, я только за, всеми руками. Я за чистоту наших улиц. Девчонку, правда, жалко. Хорошая шлюха была, чистенькая... сейчас мало таких.  
Заплывшие голубые глаза остановились на Эобарде.  
\- Об чём я?

\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, - признал Обратный Флэш. - Не желаете ли перейти, как говорили в вашем времени, ближе к телу.

\- Телу... - Снарт помрачнел. - Хороший полицейский тебя бы арестовал. Или пристрелил. А знаешь, почему я этого не делаю?

\- Вы - плохой полицейский?

Снарт не улыбнулся в ответ.

\- У тебя дети есть? Вряд ли. А у меня двое. Знаешь, как это, растить двух выблядков одному на зарплату копа? Я первый раз взял деньги, когда Лен родился. Страховка не покрывала счета за роды. И я подумал, какова хрена? Я жизнью рискую на улице каждый день. И взял.

Эобард поморщился, потер виски пальцами.  
Лампочка под потолком мигнула.

Несколько минут оба молчали, наблюдая за ее миганием.

\- Короче, - Снарт кашлянул, мотнул пистолетом, - мне плевать, что про тебя говорит Комов. Плевать на мертвых бомжей. Ты поможешь нам украсть этот долбанный алмаз и после хоть трава не расти. Можешь хоть весь Адский переулок вырезать - меня здесь уже не будет. А прочие добропорядочные жители Централ-сити еще и спасибо тебе скажут. Но пока мы в деле...

Лампочка зашипела и погасла, как задутая ветром свеча, назойливая музыка с улицы стихла на середине куплета, и Эобард бросился вперед.

\- Что за... - Снарт на долю секунды отвернулся к окну, а когда развернулся, тень человека в черном летела к нему.

Грянул выстрел, пуля просвистела над левым плечом неспидстера и ударила стену. Женщина в соседнем номере закричала. Снарт прицелился, но удар в горло отбросил его назад. Вторым ударом Эобард выбил пистолет.

\- Знал, что четыре года занятий крав мага однажды окупятся, - прошипел человек-тень.

Третий удар пришелся в грудную клетку. Льюис Снарт упал, задыхаясь.

Эобард подобрал упавший пистолет и приблизился.

Снарт лежал на спине как перевернутая черепаха и стонал.

\- Терпеть не могу огнестрельное оружие, - доверительно сообщил враг Флэша.

\- Ссука, - прохрипел Льюис и попытался встать.

\- Профессор хронодинамики Эобард Тоун, к вашим услугам, - второй выстрел сотряс комнату, тело на полу дернулось и застыло, из черной дырочки точно в середине лба проступила кровь.

Эобард сунул пистолет в карман, подошел к окну.  
Шум в соседних номерах нарастал, надо было уходить.

Волна адреналина, всегда накатывавшаяся на него после убийств, медленно отступила. Эобард нахмурился.

\- Комов. Русский. Щелкунчик, - повторил он. Задумался. В его памяти знатока истории смутно шевельнулись воспоминания о враге Флэша с таким именем. - Хакер. Технопат?

Под ногами захрустело. Эобард наклонился, поднял фотографию. В лунных отблесках сквозь окно рассмотрел лицо молодой азиатки. Пожал плечами, скомкал. Поляроидный снимок упал на грудь мертвеца на полу.

Эобард подошел к двери. Дождался, когда стихнут шаги, бесшумно приоткрыл и выскользнул в коридор.

В кромешной темноте и охватившей мотель панике - он ушел.

Никто из обитателей мотеля "Сансет" не заметил высокого блондина в черной куртке.


	24. Der Schnitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Es ist ein Schnitter, heißt der Tod» (нем) — «Вот жнец, имя его — Смерть»  
> Der Schnitter - Жнец, The Reaper

В глубине души Циско надеялся увидеть полицейскую машину перед домом и взволнованных, но обрадованных его возвращению родственников.

То есть, разумеется, встреча с семьей утром его пугала до колик, ведь раньше он, в отличие от Данте, не имел привычки исчезать на целую ночь, никого не поставив об этом в известность.

И все же, слезы радости были бы уместны. Черт, он был морально готов даже ко гневу и угрозами запереть его до совершеннолетия. Так, по крайней мере, он бы знал, что им не плевать. Или хотя бы, что им не плевать на него меньше, чем на брата.

\- Мам, я...

\- Тсс, - мать приложила палец к губам.

Хрустальные переливы Чайковского разносились по дому. Морщины на лице матери разгладились.

\- Данте не спал всю ночь, - прошептала мать.

\- Я тоже, - пробормотал Циско.

\- Поднялся ни свет ни заря и сразу за пианино.

\- Вот же радость соседям...

\- Конкурс через неделю. Он так волнуется. Бедный мальчик. Даже не завтракал еще.

\- Я тоже...

Она моргнула и посмотрела на Циско, словно только сейчас заметив, что у ее монолога есть слушать. Немедленно, мягкое выражение на ее лице сменилось раздражением.

\- Мы все должны его поддерживать. Разве ты не понимаешь, как ему тяжело? Ты будто на брат ему.

\- Брат, - Циско вздохнул.

Звуки оборвалось посреди аккорда, пианино жалобно вскрикнуло, и затихло.

Бросив еще один раздраженный взгляд на младшего сына, женщина просеменила к комнате старшего.

\- Данте, солнышко, - заискивающе позвала она. - Я приготовила твой любимый салат.

\- Не хочу, - безжизненный голос из комнаты.

\- А что ты хочешь, дорогой?

\- Ничего.

\- Тебе надо позавтракать...

\- Я же сказал, - дверь отлетела в стену, - НЕ ХОЧУ! - Данте выскочил в коридор, глаза скользнули мимо матери и нашли брата. Данте медленно моргнул. Хмыкнул. - Смотрите, кто почтил нас присутствием.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Циско.

\- Доброе, доброе... утро? - взгляд брата стал растерянным. Он потер переносицу. Вздохнул. - Уже. - Нахмурился. - Тогда правда надо завтракать. - Данте зевнул и широко улыбнулся. - Ну, что, братец-гуляка, глазунья или омлет?

\- Э-ээ... омлет? - предложил Циско.

Улыбка брата стала шире.

\- Значит, решено, - он повернулся к матери. - Глазунья.

Мать ушла на кухню. Братья остались наедине.

\- Хреново выглядишь, малыш Циско, - первым нарушил молчание Данте.

\- На себя посмотри, - проворчал Циско.

Данте пожал плечами и поплелся в комнату.

Циско бросил сумку рядом с кроссовками и вошел за ним.

Времена, когда братья были лучшими друзьями и привычно делились горестями и радостями, прошли давно, но события уходящей ночи рвались наружу. Циско чувствовал, что взорвется, если не расскажет кому-нибудь о Лизе. Кроме того, ему не давала покоя мысль, что только Данте заметил отсутствие брата.

Он нашел брата на кушетке в дальнем углу. Данте сидел, обхватив плечи, словно озяб.  
Блуждающий взгляд то и дело замирал, касаясь старого плаката немецкой рок группы Der Schnitter на стене.

Не зная, с чего начать разговор, Циско тоже уставился в изображение человека в черном балахоне с косой в руке.

\- Помню, как мы угорали по ним в детстве, - сказал Циско.

Данте повернул голову.

Циско улыбнулся.  
\- Бабушка еще ругалась, когда мы врубали Es ist ein Schnitter, heißt der Tod на полную и носились по дому с вениками, изображая гитаристов.

Данте чуть сдвинулся, так что свет с окна упал на его лицо, углубляя темные впадины глаз. Циско подумал, что брат выглядит изможденным как узник, и ему стало стыдно за свою зависть.  
Да, семья ходила вокруг него на цыпочках с тех пор, как "их маленький гений" выиграл городской конкурс в шестом классе. Родители им гордились, хвастались перед соседями и ставили в пример самому Циско.  
А еще ему не разрешали играть в футбол и бегать на улице с другими детьми.  
Хотя последнее не имело значения, ведь на обычные игры времени не оставалось. Есть ли у Данте друзья? В детстве они были неразлучны как близнецы, но с того проклятого конкурса брат изменился. Или они оба изменились?

Циско переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Это... я пойду. Спать охота до жути.

Голос брата догнал его на пороге.

\- Я все помню, - тихо сказал Данте.

Они посмотрели друг на друга как в детстве, когда играли в гляделки и тот, кто отводил глаза - шел убирать во дворе. Как и в детстве, Циско моргнул первым. Потом зевнул и рассмеялся воспоминаниям - разумеется, уборка теперь была на Циско - родители не могли допустить, чтобы будущая звезда портил свои драгоценные руки грязной работой.

\- Конечно, иди, - мягко сказал Данте. - Надеюсь, ты провел эту ночь не в обнимку с компьютером.

Циско не удержался от самодовольной ухмылки и Данте тотчас заметил.

\- Ого, - он поднял бровь. - Неужели малыш Циско вырос.

Циско покраснел.

\- Расскажешь брату? - Данте подался вперед.

Циско колебался секунд пять. Но переполнявшее его новое и сильное чувство требовало выхода, и он решился.

Он вернулся в комнату и плюхнулся на кушетку рядом с Данте.

\- Короче, я познакомился с одной девчонкой. Если бы ты ее видел, Данте! Она потрясная!

\- Красивая?

\- Самая красивая в мире.


	25. Холодный кофе, горячие сплетни

Она снова ошиблась. Словно в насмешку, прозвенел звонок, и толпы студентов хлынули на улицу как море сквозь рухнувшую дамбу. 

Занятия окончились.

Кейтлин стояла в своем роскошном вечернем платье, и людское море в футболках и джинсах обтекало ее вокруг. 

Некоторые смотрели с любопытством, другие - с иронией. Она никого из них не узнавала.

Вдруг справа факелом вспыхнули огненные волосы.

\- Кейтлин! - Эшли Бартон пробивалась к ней с упрямством норвежского рыбака в шторм.

Кейтлин слабо улыбнулась и помахала рукой в ответ.

Эшли бросила "До завтра!" чернокожей девушке в бриджах-хаки и развернулась к Кейтлин.

\- Вау, - Эшли отступила на шаг, медленно-демонстративно обвела взглядом. - Леди Сноу, вы сегодня великолепны. Что за повод?

Кейтлин неловко пожала плечами, улыбнулась, чувствуя, что краснеет. Она отвыкла от дружеской болтовни, улыбок, простых комплиментов. Лицо ощущалось плохо надетой маской.  
Кейтлин решила сменить тему.

\- Почему лекции закончились так рано?

\- Рано? А, ты же не знаешь. Практику отменили.

\- У нас сегодня практика? - пробормотала Кейтлин, подумав, странно ли будет спросить у подруги день недели.

\- Скорее, экскурсия. - Эшли придвинулась. - В полицейском морге. Но... - губы Эшли почти уткнулись в ухо Кейтлин и она зашептала шепотом, слышимым в радиусе пары факультетов. - Отменили из-за нового убийства Мексиканца.

Кейтлин рассеянно кивнула, ничего не поняв. Кто-то убил мексиканца, возможно, больше одного, занятия почему-то отменили. Может, жертва - один из студентов?  
Она попыталась вспомнить, учатся ли в их группе мексиканцы, но она пропускала так много занятий из-за болезни отца, что, кроме Эшли, толком никого не запомнила. Кажется, одна девушка была из Колумбии.

Эшли смотрела на нее, явно ожидая реакции.

\- М-мм... мне очень жаль? - на пробу сказала Кейтлин.

Глаза Эшли расширились и стали как два рубина.  
На самом деле глаза у нее были карими, с оттенком печеной корицы, но то ли из-за волос, то ли еще почему-то, расшираясь, глаза Эшли превращались в красные, почти как у героини какого-нибудь аниме.

\- Ты не слышала про Мексиканца?!? Там такое... - Эшли оглянулась. - Что ты насчет кофе? В Джиттерс появился капучино, который я еще не пробовала.

 

Она уговорила ее на чашку напитка, кофе в котором едва угадывался за карамельными и мятными вкусами. От пончиков Кейтлин отказалась.

\- За фигурой слышишь? Правильно, - Эшли притянула к себе кулек с разноцветными, похожими на елочные игрушки, пончиками.

Односторонний разговор быстро ушел в привычное, в их с Эшли общении, русло: сплетни. Кто, с кем.

Кейтлин положила голову на руку, слабо улыбаясь и кивая в редких паузах.

Это и есть нормальная жизнь, ради возвращения к которой она вытащила себя из комфортабельного одиночества четыре часа назад?

\- ...и Дэрил наконец-то расстался с этой стервой. Кстати, спрашивал меня о тебе. - Эшли посмотрела на нее.

\- М-мм? - Кейтлин вынула палец изо рта, с досадой посмотрела на обгрызенный ноготь.

\- Дэрил просил твой телефон, - медленно, словно слабоумному ребенку, объяснила Эшли. - Дать?

\- Дэрил? - Кейтлин наморщила лоб. - Это...

\- Дэрил с хирургического, неужели забыла? Высокий брюнет с глазами сумрачного гения... Или социопата, - Эшли состроила гримаску. - Короче, в твоем вкусе.

\- Нет, - резче, чем хотела, оборвала Кейтлин. - Мне... не нравятся брюнеты.

Эшли понимающе замолчала.

\- Он мне звонил недавно, - выпалила Кейтлин.

\- Ронни?

\- Сказал, что хочет встретиться.

\- Во козел, - Эшли сделала большой глоток и поставила стаканчик. - И что ты?

Кейтлин пожала плечами.  
\- Все в прошлом. Может, с блондином познакомлюсь, - пошутила Сноу.

Эшли фыркнула.

\- Тебе надо познакомиться с мужчиной. Как противоположность мальчишке, который разбил тебе сердце.

\- Ронни 26!

\- Мальчишка, - отмахнулась Эшли. - Мужчины до сорока все равно как дети. Им то ли мама нужна, то ли няня.

Кейтлин закатила глаза.  
\- Ты опять про своего журналиста? Вы еще встречаетесь?

Эшли манерно отпила из стаканчика.  
\- Он предложил мне переехать к нему.

\- Поздравляю?

Эшли вздохнула.  
\- Хотя он и дома то в последнее время почти не бывает. Как начал расследование про этого маньяка - даже телефон на берет, - она снова вздохнула. - Он думает, что сегодняшнее исчезновение тела из морга связано с Мексиканцем.

Телефон Эшли заверещал. Она выхватила его из сумочки, рассыпав на пол горсть помад. Кейтлин наклонилась, чтобы поднять.

\- Куда? Подожди, это же в Адском переулке... Нет... Нет, да. Окей, я возьму машину отца. Хорошо, хорошо... - Эшли захлопнула крышку розовой Нокии и подняла глаза.

\- Твой журналист? - спросила Кейтлин.

\- Извини, я... Поболтаем еще завтра, окей? - Она встала. - Я так рада, что ты в порядке, Кейт. 

\- Я тоже, - Кейтлин выдавила улыбку.

Они обнялись.

\- До завтра!

Кейтлин махнула подруге рукой и осталась за столиком одна.

В открывшуюся дверь хлынул новый поток студентов.

Люди вокруг смеялись, целовались, пили кофе, болтали.

Кейтлин сидела со стаканчиком остывшего кофе и думала, что одиночество среди людей мало чем отличается от одиночества в собственной спальне.


	26. Следствие ведут колобки

Мир из окна кухни казался таким обычным и мирным.

Мальчик проехал мимо окна на велосипеде. 

Рыжая собака проводила его заливистым лаем, чтобы через минуту переключится на соседскую кошку.

Женщины с сумками прошли, тихо переговариваясь.

Стайка дошкольников, хохоча, пробежала.

Обычное утро в тихом районе.

Но Барри Аллен знал то, о чем не подозревали беспечные соседи.

Зло среди них.

Человек в Желтом Костюме бродит где-то, пряча лицо монстра за человеческой маской.  
Им может быть кто угодно.

Любой из них.

Да хоть бы улыбчивый почтальон, который занес газеты вчера и остановился, чтобы пожелать Барри доброго утра, и слишком уж сочувственным тоном спросить: "Как дела, парень?"

Или молочник, всегда провожающий Айрис маслянистым взглядом, который Барри ненавидел. 

Или вечно мрачный ветеран иракской войны из дома на окраине улицы. 

Или...

Барри покачал головой. У него паранойя. Джо прав.

Недавняя ссора с отцом Айрис всплыла в памяти и Барри внутренне сжался. 

Он не хотел ссориться с Джо, не собирался кричать на него. Но, каждый раз давая обещание оставаться спокойным, срывался.

Если бы Джо поверил ему... Если бы хоть кто-нибудь поверил ему... 

Но кто, в здравом уме, поверит бьющемуся в истерике подростку, рассказ которого больше похож на сценарий из фантастического фильма?  
Наверное, это все его вина. Если бы он мог успокоиться и объяснить увиденное в ту ночь так, чтобы полицейские ему поверили...

Голос Айрис донесся из комнаты, она говорила по телефону, но слов было не разобрать.

Барри горько улыбнулся. Два дня назад он прямо спросил, верит ли она ему.  
И Айрис, прежде избегавшая всего, связанного с убийством Норы Аллен, закусила губу.  
"Я знаю, что ты не выдумал Человека в Желтом Костюме, чтобы выгородить отца, - ответила Айрис после длинной паузы. - Это называется ложное воспоминание. - Она нахмурилась, глядя мимо Барри. - Я читала про такое".   
"Другими словами, ты мне не веришь", - заключил Барри.

Барри сжал лежащую на столе руку в кулак. Единственный человек, который готов был поверить, и Барри оказался настолько тупым, что не догадался спросить у Тоуна телефон или адрес электронной почты. Если бы удалось снова поговорить с этим журналистом...

\- Барри!

Он вздрогнул и обернулся.

Айрис опиралась о дверь в кухню, словно готова была упасть без ее поддержки.

Сердце Барри предупреждающе ухнуло.  
\- Что случилось?

\- Папа пропал. - Она шумно вдохнула. - Я звонила ему на работу, но он там даже не появлялся.

Барри протянул руку, коснулся дрожащего плеча.

\- Это ничего не значит. Он же полицейский. Может, на задании.

Она замотала головой.  
\- Радха Сингх тоже пропала.

\- Сингх? - Барри сдвинул брови. 

Воспоминания ТОЙ ночи выплеснулись яркими кляксами.   
В отличие от всего, что происходило после.   
Щелчок наручников, отец: "Все будет в порядке, Барри. Полиция разберется".   
Много незнакомых людей в доме. Его о чем-то спрашивают. Хрупкая женщина с огромными глазами смотрит на него с грустью: "Ты ведь Барри? Я Радха. Давай ты пока побудешь в другой комнате с сержантом Томсон..."

Барри кивнул.  
\- Помню ее. Она же из полиции?

Айрис отошла в сторону и села на табурет.  
\- Это была она, - Айрис придвинула пустую чашку, повертела в руках, отодвинула. - Ему позвонила женщина с работы. После звонка он сказал, что ему нужно срочно уйти. Она не представилась, но, думаю, я узнала голос. Хотя он звучал странно.

\- В каком смысле, странно? - спросил Барри и тоже сел - напротив Айрис.

\- Не знаю, - Айрис пожала плечами. - Странно.

Они ненадолго замолчали. Мимо окон проехал зеленый пикап.

\- Ну, - осторожно начал Барри. - Даже если что-то странно, это не означает, что надо беспокоиться. Может... у твоего отца свидание.

Айрис посмотрела так, будто он заявил, что за рулем пикапа сидел динозавр.

\- Он взял пистолет, - сказала Айрис.

\- Э-э, Джо всегда берет пистолет, когда выходит из дома?

Айрис мотнула головой.  
\- Только на работу. И... если считает, что там, куда он идет, может быть опасно.

\- Но... твой отец коп. У него есть пистолет. Все будет нормально.

Айрис поднесла руку ко рту, задумчиво прикусила кончик указательного пальца. Для Барри, который знал ее с пятилетнего возраста, это был верный знак, что Айрис взволнованна настолько, что не замечает окружающего мира - она с третьего класса боролась с этой привычкой.

\- Там был еще такой странный звук, - пробормотала она. - Во время разговора я не особо внимание обратила. Подумала, может, телевизор включен. Такой, знаешь, как в фильме ужасов.

Барри моргнул. Он не любил ужастики, но Айрис пару раз удавалось затаскивать его на какую-нибудь очередную "Зверскую резню в Алабаме-25".  
\- Какой звук? - спросил он, уже зная, что ответ ему не понравится.

Айрис закрыла глаза, сосредоточилась.  
\- Чпок, - она открыла глаза.

\- Чпок?

\- Как в фильмах про зомби, когда от них куски отваливаются. Помнишь?

Барри вспомнил.  
\- Фуууу! - посмотрел на нее с ироничным ужасом. - Это мне за то, что недостаточно оценил твою паэлью?

\- Ты сказал, она похожа на кашу!

\- Это был комплимент. Я сказал, что твоя паэлья напоминает рисовую кашу, которую мама готовила...  
Улыбку с лица как корова языком слизнула. Барри сглотнул и опустил голову.

\- Барри...

Он покачал головой.  
\- Не надо. - Отвернулся и резко встал, пряча защипавшие вмиг глаза.

\- Я кофе заварю, - сказала Айрис.

Он кивнул, не оборачиваясь.

Солнечные зайчики от проезжающих машин весело скакали по кухне, за спиной ворчала старенькая кофеварка, и трудно было поверить, что в таком мире существует зло.

\- Мы найдем Джо, - сказал Барри. - Обещаю, я не допущу, чтобы с твоим отцом что-то случилось.

Айрис поставила на стол сахарницу, шмыгнула и подошла к нему.

\- Барри...

Они потянулись одновременно, обнялись. Барри положил голову ей на плечо и закрыл глаза. Они стояли так несколько минут и он чувствовал ее слезы на своих висках.

\- А потом мы найдем Человека в Желтом, - сказала Айрис.

Барри вскинул голову, они ударились носами, но ни один не отодвинулся.  
\- Ты мне веришь?

Айрис печально улыбнулась, подняла руку, провела по его волосам.  
\- Я всегда верю тебе и всегда буду на твоей стороне. Чтобы мы не нашли.

Кофеварка пискнула и зашипела. Айрис покраснела, и мягко выскользнула из его объятий.

\- Я сделаю бутерброды, - сказала она.

Барри кивнул, оглушенный грохотом собственного сердца.

\- Мы с тобой прям как те два детектива... - Айрис открыла холодильник.  
\- Холмс и Ватсон?  
\- Или Пуаро и Гастингс.  
\- Бонни и Клайд.  
\- Барри, я уверена, что Бонни и Клайд были не детективами.  
\- Они были крутыми, хотя и грабили банки.  
Барри помог достать тарелки, Айрис нарезала ветчину.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что Джо пошел на встречу с Радхой Сингх? - спросил он, надкусывая бутерброд.

\- Он записал адрес, который она продиктовала по телефону. И я слышала, он сказал: "Оставайся там, я сейчас приеду". Или типа того.

Барри поднял голову.  
\- Адрес?

\- Я уже проверила, - Айрис вздохнула. - Он вырвал страницу.

Барри медленно положил бутерброд на тарелку, еще медленнее встал.

\- Барри, ты куда?

\- Тсс! - поднял палец. - Я думаю, Ватсон.  
\- И почему это Шерлок - ты? - Айрис отставила чашку. - Я не хочу быть Ватсоном.

\- Минуту! - Барри бросился в гостиную и вернулся с блокнотом и карандашом.

Сдвинул тарелку в сторону и положил открытый блокнот.

Айрис перегнулась через стол, заглянула.  
\- Я же сказала, он вырвал ее.

Барри снова поднял указательный палец. Нахмурился. Приложил карандаш к бумаге под острым углом и начал водить из стороны в сторону, закрашивая страницу ровным слоем. Буквы и цифры проступили на бумаге.

Айрис шумно выдохнула.

Закончив, Барри сдунул излишки грифеля и поднес блокнот к глазам.

\- Угол 14й и 32й, - прочитал Барри. - Второй этаж.

Он поднял голову и столкнулся с потрясенным взглядом Айрис.

\- Видел такое в фильме про Шерлока Холмса, - он немного покраснел.

Айрис посмотрела на стол.

\- Думаешь, стоит позвонить в полицию... Шерлок?

\- Мы не знаем, зачем Джо туда пошел, - Барри сел, не выпуская блокнота из рук. - Может, у них там свидание.

Айрис закатила глаза.

\- А если что-то действительно случилось, то помощь не успеет, так как они не будут посылать полицейских только потому, что взрослый мужчина вышел из дома. Напомни, через сколько времени после исчезновения возбуждают дело о пропаже человека?

\- 48 часов, - Айрис закусила губу.

\- Я пойду туда и поверю.  
\- МЫ пойдем, ты хотел сказать?  
\- Айрис...  
\- Ватсон хоть раз отказывался идти за Холмсом?  
\- Ватсон был...  
\- Мужчина? - Айрис уперла руки в бока.  
\- Взрослый, я хотел сказать.  
\- Эй, я старше тебя!  
\- На три месяца!  
\- Зато мне уже четырнадцать!

Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.

\- Хорошо, идем вместе. Прямо сейчас пойдем?

Айрис кивнула.

\- Убери бутерброды в холодильник. Я сейчас.

Она вернулась минут через пять с револьвером в руках.

\- Я думал, ты сказала, Джо забрал пистолет.

\- Но не этот, - Айрис победно улыбнулась. - Я нашла его, когда мне лет восемь было. Люблю папу, но, должна сказать, прятать оружие в коробку из-под обуви на антресолях было не очень находчиво.

\- Можно?  
Барри взял револьвер, покрутил в руках.  
\- Красивый, - признал он.

\- Это револьвер моей мамы, - тихо сказала Айрис.


	27. Спидстер. Кродёться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Объяснение мема "мыш кродеться"  
> https://tjournal.ru/74676-mem-mysh-krodetsya

\- Я голоден, - сообщил Эобард зеркалу.  
Отражение удивленно моргнуло.  
Бывший спидстер выудил из кармана последний энерго батончик и жадно съел, запивая водой из крана.  
Пять тысяч калорий - минута сытости для истощенного спидстера, целый день для спортсмена.   
Обычному человеку, при условии экономии, могло бы хватить на неделю.  
Эобард скомкал упаковку, зная, что через час желудок снова заурчит.

\- Человек может прожить сорок дней без еды, - сообщил Эобард зеркалу.

Ни до, ни, тем более, после превращения в спидстера, он не проверял информацию, вычитанную в детстве.  
Человеческую биологию он изучил ровно настолько, чтобы помнить ближайший путь к сердцу жертвы.  
(Спойлер: Не через желудок)

В дверь туалета настойчиво постучали.

\- Сэр, с вами все в порядке? - женский голос с акцентом прервал невеселые размышления путешественника во времени.

\- Одну минуту, - прорычал Тоун и дернул кран. - Черт!

\- Сэр?

\- В... порядке. Выхожу, - прошипел Эобард, давя рвущийся стон - торчащий снизу крана обломок фарфора вспорол кожу не хуже серрейторного ножа.

Он дождался удаляющихся прочь шагов, перевел дух, посмотрел на руку.  
И снова чуть не вскрикнул.  
Глубокая рана затягивалась на глазах, парадоксальным образом не оставляя даже следов крови. Через тридцать секунд кожа выглядела так, словно порез ему привиделся.  
Эобард поднес ладонь к глазам, тряхнул для верности.

Он привык к быстрой регенерации, которую дает спидфорс, но не настолько быстрой.  
Бесчисленные стычки с Флэшем приучили его, что переломы зарастают на считанные часы, а разрывы внутренних органов, смертельные для нормального человека, проходят за пару дней.

\- Что происходит? - прошептал он.

В обычной ситуации он дал бы задание Гидеон просканировать себя.  
Гидеон.  
Эобард скрипнул зубами. Он все еще не узнал, где искать технопата. Усталость и отчаяние вынудили его искать помощи единственного в этом веке знакомого.  
Циско.

Эобард пригладил волосы и вышел.

Молодая вьетнамка кинулась к нему.

\- Сэр, вы уже готовы сделать заказ?

Эобард сел за столик у окна.

\- Я жду друга. Впрочем. У вас же еще осталось апельсиновое мороженое?  
Вьетнамка с сомнением посмотрела на него.  
Эобард широко улыбнулся.  
\- Лет триста не ел такого вкусного как у вас.

*

Он доедал шестую порцию, когда в кафе появился Циско Рамон.

К счастью, к тому времени ноющая боль в желудке ушла, и он продумал будущий разговор. Спасибо шпионским боевикам из варварского времени, которые он не любил, но посмотрел все, что сумел найти, ради изучения эпохи.

*

\- Э... Барри? - Циско замешкался в дверях. - На работе Лили сказала, что вы звонили.

Эобард жестом пригласил его сесть. С видимым сожалением положил ложку.

\- Это насчет того, о чем мы разговаривали в прошлый раз.

Циско окинул взглядом пустое с утра кафе - кроме них в помещении были только хозяйка и ее дочь. Понизил голос до шепота.

\- А о чем мы говорили?

Эобард бросил на парня взгляд из-под бровей. Циско сглотнул.

\- Вы про работу?

Эобард сложил руки домиком и одарил улыбкой на тысячу ватт.

\- Поздравляю, мои коллеги поверили тебя и подтвердили, что твой индекс патриотизма на достаточном для нас уровне.

Циско сдвинул брови.  
\- Не знал, что такой индекс существует.

\- Это секретная информация, - Эобард сделал постное лицо.  
Судя по реакции Циско - ему стоило заранее потренироваться.

\- Возьму кофе, - пробормотал Циско. - Вам что-нибудь...

\- Апельсиновое мороженое, если не сложно, - Эобард улыбнулся.

Похоже, Циско что-то решил для себя, пока ходил за мороженым с кофе.

\- Послушайте, мистер... Барри. Короче, спасибо за предложение, но я простой школьник, и мне сейчас как бы к выпускным экзаменам надо готовиться. Кроме того, я не уверен, что у меня вообще есть этот ваш... индекс.

\- Конечно, есть, - промурлыкал Эобард. - Как может быть иначе у внука человека, который годами работал на американское правительство, шпионя за самым опасным наркокартелем Мексики.

Циско позеленел в лице, быстро огляделся.  
\- Откуда вы это знаете? - зашипел он.

В Флэшопедии прочитал, подумал Эобард и ностальгически улыбнулся. И даже немного дописал. Он стал админом Энциклопедии Флэша в тот же год, когда возглавил Музей Флэша. Разумеется, статьи обо всех причастных к появлению Алого Бегуна людей содержали детали биографии.

\- Так вы действительно секретный агент, - тихо сказал Циско. Покачал головой. - В таком случае, вы знаете, чем все закончилось.

\- М-мм... Ваша семья получила гражданство США вне очереди?

\- Ему отрезали голову, - одними губами прошептал Циско. - И прислали бабушке. На годовщину их свадьбы.

Эобард нахмурился. По возвращении ему придется серьезно дополнить статью "Франциско Рамон".

\- Что вам надо? - спросил Циско. - Только честно.

\- Информация, - признался Тоун. - Что ты знаешь про хакера, который называет себя Щелкунчиком?

\- Что? - Циско поднес ладонь к лицу, коснулся лба над левой бровью. - Не слышал о таком.

\- Циско, Циско... - Эобард снисходительно улыбнулся.

\- Зачем он вам? Только не говорите, что это секретная информация.

\- Это... имеет отношение к безопасности страны? - предложил Эобард.

Циско закатил глаза.

Колокольчики над дверью звякнули, в кафе ворвался азиат в красной спортивной куртке.

\- Слышали? - с порога заорал азиат. - В "Сансете" Снарта замочили.

\- Тише, Бинь, - немолодая вьетнамка покосилась на Циско с Тоуном. - Ты так всех посетителей распугаешь.

\- Готовят, его собственный сын прикончил, - не унимался вьетнамец.

\- Леонард? Это не похоже на него, - дочь владельцы кафе, миловидная вьетнамка лет семнадцати, покраснела.

Бинь фыркнул.  
\- Полквартала видели, как они подрались накануне. А вторая половина слышала, как Снарт-младший грозился пристрелить отца. - Бинь выдержал паузу. - И пристрелил!

\- Может, у него не было другого выхода, - пробормотала девушка.

\- Я к Щелкунчику хотел заглянуть, когда увидел толпу перед "Сансетом". Там щас полно полиции. Кстати, кто знает, куда девался этот русский? Магазин закрыт. А он мне, между прочим, 20 баксов с прошлого месяца за товар зажал.

\- Хм, - сказал Эобард.  
Циско вжался в стул.  
\- Америка разочарована в тебе, Франциско Рамон, - прошептал Тоун и встал.

\- Прошу прощения!

Вьетнамцы обернулись.

\- Я как раз искал этот магазин. Не подскажите, где он располагается?

Краем глаза Эобард увидел, как мотает Циско головой из стороны в сторону.

\- Да тут же, за углом, - пришел на помощь разговорчивый Бинь. - А чего-то конкретно надо? Могу подогнать новую "Нокию".

\- Я подумаю, - Эобард с улыбкой развернулся к женщинам, похлопал себя по карманам. - Сколько с меня?  
Хозяйка открыла рот.  
\- Мой друг заплатит, - кивнул в сторону остолбеневшего за столиком Циско, и уверенными шагами покинул кафе.

Где-то на середине улицы его догнал крик:

\- СКОЛЬКО ОН СЪЕЛ МОРОЖЕНОГО??? ДА ВЫ ШУТИТЕ!!!


	28. Когда Лен встретил Мика

Они допрашивали его целый день, всю ночь, и половину следующего дня.

\- Эй, - сказал Лен. - Вы еще не забыли, что я несовершеннолетний? Мистер, как вас там, вы мой адвокат или зачем тут вообще? Как насчет нарушения моих прав?

Назначенный судьей хрыч оторвался от журнала с автомобилями и, Лен поверить в это не мог, посмотрел на копа, который его допрашивал.

\- Думаю, надо сделать перерыв, - адвокат бросил взгляд на часы и встал. - Пойду кофе хлебну. Вам двадцать минут хватит? - посмотрел на копа.

\- В соседнем здании кофе лучше, - с каменным лицом произнес коп.  
\- Окей, пусть будет полчаса, - кивнул адвокат и вышел.

Оставив Лена наедине с копами.

Похоже, бесплатный адвокат - это как бесплатный сыр. 

Копы менялись, допрашивали по очереди и толпой. От "признайся и тебе зачтется" ушли в угрозы и намеки про ночевку в камере с матерыми уголовниками.

"Эти ребята терпеть не могут копов. Представь, что они сделают с сыном полицейского".

Около полудня в коридоре случился шум и его даже ненадолго оставили одного.

Лен задумался.

Когда трое копов с пушками прижали его рядом с "Крепостью", он решил, что Джон прокололся на украденных запчастях или его тупая подружка опять пользовала ворованные кредитки.  
Он чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения, когда они назвали причину ареста. Зря.

В час его пустили в туалет и, проходя по коридору, он услышал голос Лизы. Ее тоже допрашивали.

Окно в полицейском туалете предсказуемо было с решеткой.  
Он вымыл руки и вернулся. Допрос возобновился.

\- Хорошо, предположим, я тебе верю и ты не убивал отца, - сказал он из них, похожий на индуса. - Скажи, что ты почувствовал, узнав о его смерти?

Лен пожал плечами.  
\- Ничего.

\- Довольно холодно, - индус понимающе улыбнулся.

\- Я вообще холодный парень, - Лен откинулся назад, посмотрел в камеру в углу. - То, что я не лью слезы, не значит, что я его убил. Орудия убийства у вас нет или бы вы давно его предъявили. Никто не видел меня в клоповнике, где его пришили или рядом. Короче... что я вообще здесь делаю, не подскажите?

После обеда тактика сменилась, как и допрашивающие.  
Место индуса занял краснолицый тип с техасским акцентом, смахивающий на федерала.

Убийство отца словно бы отошло на задний план.  
Внезапно, их стали интересовать его политические взгляды и религия.

\- Как ты относишься к мексиканцам?  
\- Что думаешь о бродягах?  
\- Что ты думаешь, когда видишь пьяную женщину на улице?

Совали ему в рожу фотографии незнакомых людей.

Настойчиво просили вспомнить какую-то азиатку.

\- Чо за хрень происходит? - спросил он своего якобы адвоката.

\- Тебе могут предъявить обвинение минимум по еще двадцати убийствам, - сообщил хрыч, и посмотрел на недовольного копа. - Извините, но по закону я пока его адвокат. 

\- Бля, - искренне сказал Лен, и решил молчать.

За два следующих часа им не удалось вытянуть из него слова.

В три тридцать они сдались и отправили его в камеру.  
"Подумать о жизни".

\- Если что, кричи, - хмыкнул краснолицый, толчком вкидывая его внутрь. - Гарри тебя услышит, правда же, Гарри?  
\- Ты что-то сказал? - чернокожий охранник вынул из уха наушник, ухмыльнулся.  
Копы заржали.

Решетка с лязгом захлопнулась.

Лен дождался, когда стихнут шаги и от души матюгнулся.

\- Ты и есть свежее мясо, которое мне обещали? - раздался голос за спиной.

Лен крутанулся юлой и уставился в тусклые глаза бритого под ноль голого здоровяка.  
Лен моргнул.  
Здоровяк был голый не целиком, только по пояс. И без ботинок.

\- Это правда, что ты предка своего мочканул? - бритый поскреб волосатую грудь, глаза Снарта поймали татуировки на пальцах.

\- Нет.

\- Жаль, - казалось, бритому было правда жаль. - Я вот своих шлепнул. - Он растянул зубы в улыбку, явно наслаждаясь воспоминаниями. - Спалил вместе с домом, ха.

Лен заставил себя распрямиться, и не попятился, когда татуированный убийца слез с нижней полки на пол и попер на него как бык на тявку.

Ему хотелось плюнуть под ноги, чтобы сразу показать, что он не из пугливых.

Но во рту было сухо как на утро после пивной вечеринки и Лен решил обойтись тем, что скрестил руки на груди и процедил:  
\- Типа, я должен был впечатлен, что ли? Ты вообще кто такой, урод?

Тусклые глаза остановились на нем. Бритоголовый ухмыльнулся.

\- Мик Рори, маньяк-поджигатель. - Вынул из кармана зажигалку zippo с картинкой пылающего черепа, щелкнул. - Поиграем?


	29. Хартли Рэтэуэй

Хартли задержал дыхание, тряпкой аккуратно снял пробирку с держателя.  
Убрал горелку.

Белесая жидкость остывала медленно, уже можно было рассмотреть желтоватые кристаллы на дне.

Хартли заткнул пробирку и пошел открывать дверь.

\- Рэтэуэй, первое число завтра, - домовладелец вытянул мясистую шею, принюхался. - Ты, что, наркоту варишь? Мне проблемы с копами не нужны.

Хартли оттеснил мужчину в коридор, прикрыл дверь спиной.  
\- Мы договаривались на десятое число, мистер Чернофф.

Домовладелец нахмурился, на широком лице отобразилась сложная работа мысли.  
\- Работы у тебя по-прежнему нет? Как собираешься за жилье платить?

\- Работу я найду. И заплачу вовремя. Десятого.

Чернов поскреб белую щетину на подбородке.  
\- Слушай, парень. Я вошел в твое положение, дал крышу над головой...

\- Дырявую, - Хартли скрестил руки на груди. - В углу протекает во время дождя.

\- Но я в Америку приехал не благотворительностью заниматься, - словно не расслышав, продолжил домовладелец. - Цены растут, а у меня семья, дети.

Хартли вздохнул.  
\- Что вы хотите? Скажите прямо и, желательно, по-английски.

\- У меня есть жилец на твою комнату. Хорошая девочка...

\- Еще одна? Я слышал, за организацию борделя в этой стране полагается срок.

\- Девочка, - твердо сказал Чернов. - Готова оплатить год вперед.

\- Ну, у нее то проблем с поиском работы не ожидается, - процедил Хартли.

\- Короче, эту комнату надо освободить до завтра. Достаточно по-английски?

\- А если откажусь, мне переломают ноги наркоши из 17й квартиры? - Хартли прищурился.

\- Слушай, парень...

\- Договор до десятого числа. Выкинешь меня раньше - жди заявления о нарушении пожарной безопасности, в санинспекцию и... те парни из угловой, как думаешь, у них есть грин карта? Миграционная служба не любит тех, кто предоставляет жилье незаконным мигрантам. Тут одним штрафом не обойдешься.

Домовладелец побагровел.  
\- Ах, ты pidor...

\- Pidor ili net, no prava svoi znayu, - по-русски отчеканил Хартли. - Здесь тебе не Soyuz, bidlo tupoe. Otmazatsya ne poluchitsya, blyad'. - И добавил уже на английском: - Думаю, мы поняли друг друга, мистер Чернофф? Я рад, что нам удалось преодолеть языковой барьер.

Чернов открыл рот, закрыл.

Звонкий смех раздался за их спинами. Из боковой квартиры вышла темнокожая блондинка в розовой футболке.  
\- Он тебя уел, Борис, - девица прислонилась к косяку, выдохнула дым кольцами.

\- Курить в доме запрещено! - рыкнул домовладелец, и бросился к лестнице. - И прикройся немного, шлюха!

Девица проводила его издевательским смехом и повернулась к Рэтэуэю.  
\- Тебя Хартли зовут, да? Я Элис.  
Она приблизилась медленной, танцующей походкой.  
При каждом шаге короткая футболка топорщилась, обнажая смуглые бедра. Курчавые волосы мелькнули в просвете между ногами.

\- Мне понравилось, как ты поставил гавнюка на место. Давно пора. - Она выдохнула сигаретный дым ему в лицо, улыбнулась. - Слушай, у меня завалялась бутылка нормального вина. Что думаешь?

Хартли поправил очки.  
\- Интернализированный расизм. Впервые описан в 1958 году Майком Половиком на примере нью-йоркской общины афроамериканцев. Добровольная сегрегация по цвету кожи, также известная как "правило картона": людей, чей цвет кожи оказывался темнее прикладываемого для сравнения картона, не пускали в популярные в черных кварталах заведения.

Девушка заморгала крашеными ресницами.  
\- Зачем ты так?

\- Действительно, зачем? - Хартли пожал плечами. - Никогда не понимал черных, которые пытаются выглядеть "менее черными". Это все равно как гомосексуалисты, которые называются бисексуалами, в надежде вписаться в гомофобное общество. На деньги, которые ты тратишь, выпрямляя и осветляя волосы, могла бы снять комнату в нормальном районе. Или записаться на какие-нибудь полезные курсы. Сомневаюсь, что с твоей внешностью, проституция выгоднее, чем работа кассиром.

Она отшатнулась, как если бы он ударил ее.

Хартли пожал плечами.  
\- Спасибо за приглашение. Если бы я интересовался женщинами, то все равно бы отказался.

Развернулся. Зашел в комнату. Захлопнул дверь. Закрыл защелку, стараясь не слышать всхлипы за дверью.

Заставка на экране ноутбука мягко подсвечивала уведомление о четырех новых письмах.  
Хартли коснулся тачскрина, ввел пароль:

_Quod me nutrit me destruit_

\- "Что меня питает, то и убивает", - прошептал перевод.

Четыре письма, четыре отказа. Остальные двадцать фирм не удостоили ответом.

Хартли провел рукой по волосам, снял очки.

Пробирка на столе притягивала взгляд.

Он поставил чайник.

Пока вода закипала, снова открыл почту. Удалил спам.  
Кликнул "написать сообщение". Передумал и закрыл без сохранения. Встал, подошел к окну. Окно упирается в кирпичную стену, но если вытянуть шею - можно увидеть кусочек серого неба. Хартли опустил пластиковые жалюзи и отвернулся.

Ему 25, у него нет работы, и скоро не будет жилья. В мире нет никого, кому он мог бы отправить последнее письмо.  
Хартли достал из кармана Паркер с золотым пером - подарок деда на 12летие.  
Интересно, кто из соседей прикарманит ручку после его смерти? 

Чайник засвистел.

Хартли вернулся к столу. Налил чашку недрогнувшей рукой. Из коробки на столе вытащил визитку с телефоном деда. Позавчера он забылся настолько, что дважды почти набрал номер. Гордость плохо выживает на голодный желудок.

Хартли взял пробирку, заглянул на свет. Можно было лучше.  
В прежние времена он бы провел дополнительную очистку, добиваясь максимальной концентрации.

В прежние времена в его распоряжении была лаборатория с лучшим оборудованием.

А еще в те времена ему бы в голову не пришло выпаривать цианистый калий для себя.

Что сделают с его телом после смерти? Он видел, как злые на мир копы пинками выкатили труп самоубийцы с третьего этажа. Кажется, он переехал в Централ-сити из Флориды ради новой работы, с которой его сократили через месяц.  
Копы вытащили голого мужчину с веревкой на шее в коридор. Кажется, они были пьяны. А может, при такой профессии постоянный мат является нормой.  
Потом один из них, на вид не старше Хартли, ударил труп висельника в пах ботинком. Мертвец дернулся как живой, слетел на половину лестничного пролета и застрял в перилах головой. Копы ржали как сумасшедшие.

Хартли снял очки, вытер стекла салфеткой и положил на стол перед компьютером.

Они придут в дом к его родителям и скажут:  
"Мистер и миссис Рэтэуэй, с прискорбием вынуждены сообщить, что ваш сын, Хартли Рэтэуэй, умер".

И тогда отец скажет:  
"Вы ошиблись, офицер. У нас нет сына".

А мама коротко вздохнет и отведет взгляд. Может, позже она уйдет к себе, сославшись на головную боль, чтобы в одиночестве полистать альбом с его детскими фотографиями.

"Но постойте, - скажут копы, которые полчаса пинали его тело по лестницам и очень от него устали. - Что нам делать с трупом Хартли Рэтэуэя?"

"Что захотите, - отец пожмет плечами. - Хоть на свалку выбрасывайте. Он и при жизни был никчемным мусором".

Хартли вздрогнул.

Из коридора неслись крики и ругань: один из местных алконавтов спутал этаж и пытался вломиться в чужую дверь.

Хартли покачал головой. Жизнь в трущобах похожа на медленное самоубийство. Лучше уйти на своих условиях сейчас, чем через месяц под мостом от голода или удара ножа.

Всыпал порошок в чашку.

Крики. В его дверь грохнуло тяжелым, женщина, кажется, это была Элис, заорала так, словно ее режут бензопилой.

Хартли потер виски пальцами. Ноутбук звенкнул, сообщая о новом письме. Хартли не глядя захлопнул крышку и попытался назвать число пи по памяти. Сбился на тридцать восьмом. Громко выругался на древнегреческом.

Элис продолжала орать.

\- Жить невозможно и умереть не дают, - пробормотал Хартли. 

Выпил чашку, схватил дедушкин Паркер и рванул в коридор.

Голый индус в белых носках держал Элис за волосы, одновременно колотя стену ее лицом и требуя от нее орального секса. Контрпродуктивно, на взгляд Хартли.

Оба кричали так, что мертвого разбудят. Он им об этом сказал. Элис завыла громче. Индус принял Хартли за соперника (серьезно?) и попытался ударить. Вернее, ударил. Хартли предсказуемо упал, но перед этим успел ткнуть паркером в аорту. Вы знали, что в полевых условиях врачи используют золотое паркеровское перо вместо скальпеля? Теперь знаете.  
Разумеется, кровь хлынула фонтаном. Конечно, именно в этот момент яд проел слизистую желудка и его начало рвать кровью. Сознание он потерял в машине "Скорой".

Хуже всего не то, что в результате его спасли.

И даже не то, что дура Элис теперь считает его героем.

После статьи в местной газетенке родители навестили его, чтобы оплатить счета за лечение и еще раз напомнить, что ничего не забыто.

Обвинение в изготовлении яда сняли по унизительной причине: его цианид оказался слишком слабым.

Все эти неприятные вещи меркли перед тем, что Таннхаузер Индастриз ответили на его резюме и пригласили на собеседование в тот день. Он не успел прочитать их ответ и узнал про емейл два месяца спустя, выписавшись из больницы.

Он смеялся так громко, что в комнату заглянула мать.  
\- Ты в порядке, дорогой?  
\- В полном. Читаю финансовые новости.

За то время, пока он лежал в больнице, Таннхаузер Индастриз прекратил свое существование, а точнее, сменил владельца и имя.

Хартли потер желудок - после двух операций он, по мнению врачей, уверенно шел на поправку.  
Его психотерапевт не был так оптимистичен.

Хартли отыскал первое интервью новой звезды научного мира. Если 10% написанного было правдой, Эйнштейн в сравнении с ней - второклашка с логарифмической линейкой.

Вывел фото на полный экран. Сощурился.

Молодая девушка сидела на стуле с видом императрицы на троне. Легкая улыбка, наверняка казавшаяся очаровательной бравшему интервью дауну, фонила презрением к роду человеческому в объемах, на которые даже он не был способен. Увеличил лицо. Вероятно, дефект снимка: глаза хозяйки бывшей Таннхаузер Индастриз отливали красным.

\- Что ты скрываешь, Кейтлин Сноу? - прошептал Хартли. - Что бы это ни было - я узнаю.


	30. Сделка с дьяволом

Карла бросила трубку, едва удержавшись, чтобы не швырнуть телефон на пол.

Откинулась на спинку кресла, закрыла глаза.

Снова отказ.

Помассировала виски кончиками пальцев, не глядя дотянулась до кнопки внутренней связи:

\- Мария, принеси мне кофе, пожалуйста.

Вспомнила, что уволила секретаршу утром.

Надо было звонить, договариваться, искать новых спонсоров.

Пока есть время спасти Таннхаузер Индастриз.

Раз уж она не смогла спасти свою семью.

Фотография в простой рамке на столе притягивает взгляд, напоминая о счастливом прошлом. Кейтлин на ней девять, она похожа и не похожа на саму Карлу в ее возрасте, но ее улыбка - чистый Томас.

Дверь скрипнула, в кабинет вошла Мария с подносом.

Карла поставила фото на место, несколько раз с усилием моргнула, прогоняя неуместную влагу с глаз.

\- Я тебя, кажется, уволила, - Карла посмотрела на чашку в руке бывшей секретарши.

\- Официально, я не работаю на вас с завтрашнего дня, - улыбнулась Мария. - Вещи я уже собрала.

Карла отвела взгляд.  
\- Прости.

Мария фыркнула.  
\- За увольнение? Я заканчиваю колледж в следующем году и у меня в резюме опыт работы в лучшей технологической компании Централ-сити. Да меня с руками оторвут все фирмы города.

Карла сделала глоток, вздохнула.  
\- Рада за тебя.

Темноволосая Мария закусила губу, бросила взгляд на телефон.  
\- До собрания акционеров больше месяца. Если компания найдет контакт...

\- Вряд ли, - Карла отставила чашку в сторону, придвинула к себе толстую папку. - Предложение Морган было чудом. Не уверена, что они с Уэллсом до конца понимали, какие проблемы берут на себя, связываясь с нами.

Они замолчали.

\- Послезавтра будет сорок дней, - сказала Мария. - Я слышала, бывшие сотрудники Уэллса соберутся на кладбище...

\- Я его почти не знала, - резко оборвала Карла. - И, говоря откровенно, он мне не нравился. Если бы за рулем в ту ночь была Тэсс, уверена, оба были бы живы, а над Таннхаузер Индастриз не кружили бы стервятники... Господи, - она вздохнула. - Люди погибли, а все, о чем я могу думать: "Почему они не могли умереть чуть позже?" Я правда бессердечная стерва.

\- Вы не бессердечная, - Мария покачала головой. - Вы даже хотели взять на работу того бедного мальчика...

\- Хартли Рэтэтуэй, - Карла усмехнулась. - Это не благотворительность. Мальчишка гений. Его статьи публикуются в научных журналах с тех пор, когда ему и пятнадцати не исполнилось. Уэллс тоже собирался взять Хартли в свой проект. Но у меня было преимущество в мотивации, - Карла недобро улыбнулась. - Старика инфаркт бы хватил, если бы его единственный внук стал работать на их старых врагов. Но я рада, что ты так и на нашла Хартли. Одной разбитой надеждой меньше на моей совести.

\- Жаль, что все так вышло, - сказала Мария. - Кстати, я нашла Рэтэтуэя два дня назад и отправила приглашение на собеседование. Наверное, стоит написать ему снова и извиниться.

\- Это больше не твоя забота, - Карла закрыла глаза. - Да и новости о нашем банкротстве разойдутся быстро, - Карла заглянула в пустую чашку.

\- Хотите еще кофе? - спросила Мария.

\- Нет, спасибо. Можешь заниматься своими делами. Хотя, если в холодильнике остался лед - не буду против, если ты его принесешь.

Мария скрестила на груди руки.  
\- Только не говорите, что хотите напиться.

Карла усмехнулась, со стуком вытащила из ящика стола бутылочку Minttu.  
\- С этим? Брось, Мария, таким кошку не напоишь.

Мария отвернулась.  
\- Кажется, я видела лед в морозилке.  
\- Мария, ты святая!  
\- Нет, просто я больше не работаю на вас.

* * *

Финский мятный ликер был ужасен, как она и помнила.

Первый глоток превратил пищевод в обледеневшую трубку.

На пятом, холод добрался до мозга и Карла смогла, наконец, признать очевидное - она проиграла. Самое большее, на что можно рассчитывать после собрания акционеров - ее оставят управляющим без права голоса. В худшем...

Карла поднесла прозрачную рюмку к глазам, взглянула на мир сквозь мяту и лед.

Конечно, всегда есть фонд Кейтлин. Двадцать два миллиона доллара, оставленных Теодором Таннхаузером для любимой внучки. Замороженные до момента вступления Кейтлин в брак...

Из холла донесся шум, приглушенный дверью голос Марии: "Вам туда нельзя, подождите".

И в ответ мужской голос, при звуке которого Карла резко выпрямилась, едва не уронив наполовину пустую бутылку.

"Мария, просто скажи миссис Таннхаузер, что пришел Ронни Рэймонд".

Карла нажала кнопку.  
\- Мария, впусти.

Дверь распахнулась, но вместо бывшего ее дочери, в кабинет шагнула пара типов в форме. Один нес большой металлический чемодан.  
Второй держал в руке прибор, выглядевший как реквизит к фильму о Джеймсе Бонде.

Карла перевела взгляд с испуганной Марии на вежливо улыбающегося Рэймонда. Подняла бровь.  
\- Только не говори, что ты солгал моей дочери про работу в Швейцарии.

Вместо ответа, Рэймонд посмотрел на человека с прибором.

\- Все чисто, - кивнул военный.

\- Я был в Швейцарии, - Рэймонд схватил стул, придвинул. Глаза мазнули фотографию на столе.

\- Зачем ты здесь, Ронни? - Карла медленно завернула крышку, убрала ликер в ящик.

Рэймонд оторвался от фото и посмотрел на нее.  
\- Я пришел предложить Таннхаузер Индастриз самый выгодный контракт в ее истории.

\- Вот как, - Карла скрестила ноги. - Ты же знаешь, как мой покойный супруг относился к военным контрактам... Впрочем, я ничего не потеряю, если выслушаю тебя, - быстро добавила Карла.

Ронни улыбнулся и посмотрел на Марию.

\- Мария, не могла бы ты оставить нас? - сказала Карла.

\- Вы уверены? - секретарша посмотрела на застывших статуями военных.

Карла кивнула.

\- Дик, - Рэймонд повернулся к человеку с прибором. - Проводи девушку в холл и составь ей компанию пока мы здесь не закончим.

Мария фыркнула как кошка и вышла, оглушительно стуча каблуками.

\- Я ей никогда не нравился, - Рэймонд непринужденно пожал плечами.

\- Не ей одной, - Карла отодвинула семейное фото на край стола. - Скажу прямо, компания в трудном положении и контракт может спасти Таннхаузер Индастриз. Но мы не станем участвовать в неэтичных экспериментах, даже одобренных правительством.

\- Смотря как трактовать "неэтичный", - Рэймонд открыл папку, положил перед ней несколько страниц с грифом "СЕКРЕТНО".

Карла пробежала глазами по бумаге.  
\- Серьезно? Пятнадцать лет за разглашение?

\- Как минимум.

\- Что будет, если я не подпишу?

Рэймонд вздохнул.

\- Я заберу Дика с Сэмом, и предоставлю Таннхаузер Индастриз ее судьбе.

Карла поморщилась, взяла ручку.  
\- Никогда не понимала, что в тебе нашла Кейтлин. Кроме симпатичной мордашки, имею ввиду.

Подписала.

Рэймонд посмотрел на человека с чемоданом. Тот поставил чемодан на стол - Карла едва успела сдвинуть бумаги в сторону.

\- Ваш ключ, мистер Рэймонд, - сказал военный.

Ронни положил ладони обеих рук сверху, металл пошел рябью и потемнел.

\- Лучше бы содержимому этого сундука не быть вирусом из космоса, - проворчала Карла.

Мужчины обменялись взглядами.

\- Смотря что называть "вирусом", - Ронни улыбнулся как продавец подержанных машин.

\- Хм, - Карла нахмурилась.

\- Чуть не забыл, - Рэймонд протянул ей пару черных перчаток из плотного блестящего материала. - К содержимому этого чемодана без перчаток лучше не прикасаться. У нас было несколько инцидентов.

\- Я пятнадцать лет руковожу научной лабораторией. По-твоему, я похожа на человека, который захочет потрогать непонятно что голыми руками? - Она нахмурилась. - Какие инциденты?

\- Поверьте на слово, захотите, - пробормотал Рэймонд на грани слышимости. - Его взгляд остановился на фотографии в рамке. - Все хотят.

Внутри чемодана пискнуло. Военный за спиной Рэймонда ощутимо напрягся. Карла подалась вперед.

\- Ничему не удивляйтесь, - сказал Рэймонд и откинул крышку.


	31. Смерть ей НЕ к лицу

Он плыл в волнах боли, захлебывался криком, тонул в своих же кошмарах.

\- Ты полон сюрпризов, Джо Уэст, - шепнул знакомый голос с чужими интонациями. - Моя Леди будет довольна.

В нос ударил сладковатый запах гниющей плоти, Джо коротко вскрикнул и потерял сознание, а может, оно к нему вернулось.

 

_  
\- Где они, Джо?  
\- Франсин, пожалуйста, убери пистолет и отойди от Айрис...  
\- Мамочка...  
\- Заткнись! Джо, ты же знаешь, они мне нужны!  
\- Я выбросил наркотики в унитаз. Франсин, не заставляй меня...  
\- Что? Стрелять? Мы оба знаем, ты не выстрелишь в меня, Джо. Так что это ТЫ опусти пистолет и ВЕРНИ МОЮ НАРКОТУ ИЛИ КЛЯНУСЬ БОГОМ Я ВЫШИБУ ЕЙ МОЗГИ!  
\- Мама...  
\- Франсин, у меня их нет. Что случилось? Ты же завязала. У нас было все хорошо.  
\- Идиот. Не понимаю, как я вышла за тебя замуж. Я была под кайфом все время. Одна доза с утра, чтобы изображать милую домохозяйку с твоими соседями. Вторая доза, чтобы встречать с улыбкой мужа с работы.  
\- Мамочка, мне больно.  
\- Захлопни рот или будет еще больнее! Вы мне жизнь сломали! Я могла стать актрисой! Айч! Она меня укусила! Тварь мелкая... _

_(КРИК АЙРИС) (ВЫСТРЕЛ) (ВЫСТРЕЛ) (УПАЛА)_

_..._

_\- Айрис, ты цела? Слава Богу, ты цела.  
\- Папа...  
\- Не смотри, не смотри. Закрой глаза, дочка. Ты ничего не видела. Запомни. Ничего не было. Все будет хорошо. Обещаю, у нас все будет хорошо.  
_

 

Джо открыл глаза. Ржавые трубы змеились высоко под потолком, где-то настойчиво капала вода.

\- Очнулся? - хриплый голос прозвучал словно бы не над, а в его голове.

Джо дернулся и застонал, наручники впились в онемевшие запястья. Память возвращалась скачками. Он помнил, как нашел Радху Сингх в луже крови, на втором этаже закрытой фабрики.

\- По виду так сразу не скажешь, как много боли может перенести человек, - Радха Сингх ткнула кончиком ножа свежий порез на груди, Джо вскрикнул.

Радха убрала нож, сплюнула.

\- Однажды мне попалась девчонка. Азиатка. Мелкая как цыпленок. Я резал ее часов шесть и она всего раз потеряла сознание. Орала только, пока голос не сорвала.

Радха чиркнула спичкой, закурила, держа сигарету между указательным и большими пальцами.

\- Радха...

Она расхохоталась, смех оборвался кашлем. Радха отвернулась, чтобы сплюнуть на пол. Когда она снова повернулась, Джо заметил кляксу черной крови на ее подбородке.

\- Ты думаешь, я Радха Сингх?

Она наклонилась, смрадное дыхание опалило его щеку. 

\- Думай еще, легаш, - стряхнула пепел, закашлялась, вполголоса выругалась по-испански.

Джо попытался встать, звякнули наручники, он наморщил лоб. Головокружение, холодные конечности, чувство эйфории - мозг полицейского зачитывал признаки потери крови. Джо поднял голову, скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть себя.

Десятки неглубоких порезов расходились от центра груди к животу. Он наполовину лежал, прислоненный к широкой трубе. В воздухе пахло кровью и ацетоном.

\- Зачем это? - на удивление спокойно спросил он.

\- Предосторожность, - хрипло каркнула Радха. - Это тело уже начало умирать. Ты мне нужен был, чтобы заманить Барри Аллена. Но, похоже, ты еще можешь принести пользу.

\- Барри? - туман в голове взорвался болью. - Зачем тебе Барри Аллен?

Радха вздохнула, ножом выковыряла зуб вместе с куском десны.  
\- Он моя наживка для Человека Молнии . - Сплюнула на пол, вытерла кровь с подбородка. - А ты - наживка для него самого. - Расхохоталась. - Кстати, о молниях... - Прошла к укрытой серым брезентом конструкции в углу, сдернула.

Джо резко, со свистом, выдохнул.

Она обернулась, посмотрела на него.  
\- Что, сдрейфил? Весело б было усадить копа на электрический стул... Но он не для тебя, увы, - поскребла щеку черными ногтями.

\- Ты... ты хочешь убить Барри? - Дернулся. - Господи, Радха, умоляю, не делай этого. Я не знаю, что с тобой случилось, но я помогу...

\- Как ты помог своей жене?

Джо застыл.

Радха кулаком поправила съехавшую влево челюсть.

\- Милость Госпожи трудно заслужить и легко потерять, - прошептала она. - Я потерял ее, и с ней вместе потерял большую часть ее даров. Кроме этого, - ткнула пальцем в рану над сердцем Джо. Полицейский сцепил зубы, давя стон. - Я могу читать твою кровь как монах читает "Отче наш". - Поднесла испачканный палец к губам, задумчиво облизала. - М-мм, кровь убийцы невинной души... Сладкая, как шоколадный чуррос. Франсин, так звали твою жену? Красивое имя. У меня однажды тоже была жена.

Джо сглотнул.   
\- Не знаю, кто рассказал тебе о Франсин, - наморщил лоб. - Это был Снарт, да? Ублюдок. Он обещал молчать...

\- И в обмен ты закрывал глаза на его преступления, - Радха отмахнулась ножом.

Джо безвольно качнул головой, закрыл глаза.  
\- Я не мог иначе. Что бы стало с Айрис? Франсин... дня не было, когда я не думал, что можно было сделать в тот день по-другому. Я не виню ее, во всем виноваты наркотики. Она была жертвой. Но не невинной. Думай, что хочешь. Я спасал дочь.

Она хрипло рассмеялась.

\- Ты тупой, коп. Даже не знал, что наркоту ей подгонял твой приятель Снарт. Да и невинной овечкой Франсин никогда не была. Не. Я про ребенка, которого ты убил в ту ночь. - Поцокала языком. - Убить собственного сына. Даже я не смог.

Джо на секунду замер, чтобы взорваться яростью в следующее мгновение.  
\- Ты сошла с ума! Ребенок? Я никогда не убивал детей!

Она нависла над ним, с хрустом наклонила голову вбок. С близкого расстояния ее лицо - месиво запекшейся крови и гниющей плоти. Сукровица влажно блестит, вытекая из пожелтевших глаз. "Это не Радха, - понимает Джо каким-то шестым чувством. - Радха умерла".  
Существо, принявшее облик Радхи, открывает рот:  
\- Папочка, - шипит пискляво. - Папочка, мне страшно. Я задыхаюсь. Темно. Так темно и страшно. Папочка, я не хочу умирать, пожалуйста... - она хрипит, царапая горло черными ногтями, высовывает темный, разбухший язык.

Джо смотрит с ужасом, сознание отказывается понимать.

"Радха" втягивает носом воздух, скалится остатками зубов.

\- Она была беременна, придурок. Ты не знал?

С нижнего этажа доносится гул задетой кем-то трубы и шорох приглушенных шагов. "Радха" вскидывает голову и улыбается.  
\- А вот и мой червячок пожаловал. Хорошо побазарили, но я ненадолго оставлю тебя. Надо все тут подготовить ко встрече Барри Аллена.

\- Нет, Радха! - страх за Барри вырвал его из ступора. Джо забился, не обращая внимания на боль в запястьях. - Не трогай Барри. Убей меня, но не причиняй вред мальчику. Умоляю.

\- М-мм, - она роется в карманах широкого плаща, вытаскивает грязный платок. - Шумный ты, - запихивает платок ему в рот. - Так лучше.

Джо мычит, чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слезы.

Она ухмыляется и гладит его по голове.  
\- Убью обязательно. Позже. - Наклоняется к его уху. - И, кстати, ты можешь звать меня Пепе.


	32. Пепе

Эшли отвела взгляд, борясь с желанием натянуть подол на колени.

Мейсон уже с полчаса говорил по-испански с одним из своих "источников". В школе Эшли учила испанский три года, чудом получила на экзамене "А" и, как большинство, быстро обнаружила, что реальный язык не имел ничего общего с тем, которому их учили в школе.

Она не понимала о чем они разговаривают, но не могла отделаться от мысли, что мужчины говорили о ней.  
Уверенности не добавлял взгляд мексиканца.

Эшли поджала губы и отвернулась.

Черный пес неопределенной породы ткнулся ей в ногу, поднял голову, вильнул грязным хвостом и облизнулся.

Мужчины замолчали. Мексиканец произнес что-то скрипучим как старая дверь голосом и громко засмеялся. Мейсон кашлянул и неуверенно присоединился к нему. Эшли покосилась на них. Мексиканец ухмыльнулся и подмигнул, черные глаза пробежались по ней, горячие, как руки любовника. Эшли вспыхнула и встала.

\- Я вернусь в машину и подожду тебя там, - сказала она.  
Мейсон открыл рот.  
\- Пусть идет, - сказал мексиканец. - Наши скучные разговоры утомили сеньориту.  
У него был сильный акцент, сильнее, чем у других мексиканцев в Централ-сити.  
\- Но... - Мейсон сделал движение, точно собираясь схватить ее за руку.  
\- Пусть идет, - повторил мексиканец. - В этом районе никто ее не тронет. Мозо, - он посмотрел на пса, - проводит сеньориту.  
Пес зевнул и посмотрел на Эшли.  
\- Я скоро, - шепнул Мейсон и отвернулся, продолжая разговор.  
Мозо негромко тявкнул и просеменил за ней, цокая когтями по полу бара.

У входа курили мексиканцы. Один из них шагнул наперерез. Эшли отшатнулась, едва не споткнувшись о Мозо.  
Пес улыбнулся. То есть, собака, разумеется, оскалилась, но в отсутствии рычания и с учетом виляющего хвоста это выглядело как странная, почти человеческая эмоция на морде пса.  
Мексиканец резко сдал назад и, как показалось девушке, побледнел.

Она дошла до машина без происшествий и заперлась, только внутри обнаружив, что ее трясет.  
Достала телефон. Нашла номер Кейтлин. Нажала "позвонить" и сразу же сбросила.  
Черный пес прыгнул на переднюю дверцу, гавкнул дважды.

Эшли зажмурилась.

Ей нравилось быть девушкой самого известного журналиста Централ-сити. Нравилось слушать захватывающие истории его расследований. Порой она фантазировала, представляя себя Лоис Лейн, легендарной журналисткой из Метрополиса. Воображала, как берет интервью у знаменитостей вроде Лекса Лютора.  
Реальность оказалась не такой гламурной. 

Эшли открыла глаза, сделала глубокий вдох.

\- Мейсон, нам надо поговорить, - попробовала фразу вслух. Сглотнула. - Мейсон, я должна сказать... - еще раз попыталась она. - Я не...

Задняя дверь распахнулась с громким щелчком и Эшли закричала.

\- Это я, - Мейсон протиснулся внутрь. - Поехали!

Черный пес отошел, Эшли трясущимися руками повернула ключ.

Мексиканец потрепал пса по голове, темные глаза поймали взгляд Эшли через стекло.

\- Куда теперь? - спросила Эшли.  
Мейсон назвал адрес.

\- Надеюсь, информация того стоила, - бросила девушка. - Если мои родители узнают, что ты затащил меня в Адский переулок...  
\- Эшли, - Мейсон перегнулся через сиденье, по-хозяйски впился в ее губы поцелуем. - Это будет мой лучший репортаж.  
\- Фу, - она отодвинулась. - От тебя пахнет текилой.  
Мейсон рассмеялся, вытащил из кармана жвачку.  
\- Мы отлично работаем вместе.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем тебе я.  
\- Люди расслабляться при виде хорошенькой девушки и говорят то, что не собрались.  
Машина тронулась с места.  
\- Мейсон, нам надо поговорить...  
\- Я укажу тебя как соавтора.  
Она резко затормозила пропуская высокого блондина в черной куртке.  
Просигналила.  
Блондин холодно прищурился, огибая их машину.  
\- Отличное начало для карьеры будущего журналиста. Ты же этого хотела?  
Мейсон бросил ей на колени папку, несколько черно-белых фотографий выскользнули наружу. Она взяла одну и тут же выронила.  
\- Это жертвы Мексиканца?  
Мейсон мотнул головой, Эшли снова тронула машину.

Они молчали по пути.

\- Останови здесь, - сказал он, кивнув на непримечательный дом с белыми стенами и красной черепицей. - Прочитай бумаги.

Она открыла папку. Заметила даты.  
\- Пятидесятые?  
\- М-мм, - он кивнул, нехотя поворачиваясь к ней. - Помнишь фотографии последней жертвы Мексиканца?  
\- Боже, да.  
\- В 50х годах в Мексике уже находили тела с похожими шрамами. Убийца работал на один из местных наркокартелей. У него была такая фишка - оставлять рядом с трупом пачку сигарет "Пепе". Убийцу так и не поймали.

Эшли нахмурилась.  
\- Хочешь сказать, это тот же человек? Но прошло столько лет... Ему должно быть лет восемьдесят! Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, нынешний убийца - подражатель... Но кто может знать такие подробности...

Мейсон улыбался.

\- Что?  
\- Умница. Знал, что ты больше, чем симпатичная мордашка. - Чмокнул ее в щеку. - Мы с тобой еще возьмем Пулитцеровскую премию. В моем случае - вторую.  
\- Я не понимаю...  
\- Тихо. Смотри.

Дверь хлопнула.

Смуглый парень лет двадцати выскочил из дома. Женщина средних лет выбежала за ним.  
\- Данте! - крикнула женщина. - Подожди!  
Парень оттолкнул женщину. Прошел мимо. Эшли отметила высокий рост и красивое, как у актеров старых фильмов, лицо.

\- Кто это? - шепотом спросила она, хотя парень уже отошел на приличное расстояние.

\- Данте Хосе Рамон. В тринадцать лет победил на городском конкурсе талантов. Второе место на национальном конкурсе классических музыкантов в пятнадцать. Некоторые считают его самым одаренным пианистом со времен Ван Клиберна. Фаворит конкурса в этом году. Победа принесет ему не только тридцать тысяч долларов, но и гарантированное участие в конкурсе имени Чайковского в следующем году в Москве... Его руки назвали золотыми в одном из интервью. "Золотые руки". Думаю, это будет отличное название для статьи о серийном убийце, - Мейсон усмехнулся.

\- Что!? - Эшли зажала рот ладонью. - Этот мальчик? Ты уверен?  
\- Его семья переехала из Мексики в конце пятидесятых. Удивительно, что они почти сразу получили гражданство. Этому даже не помешал факт, что Хосе Рамон, дед Данте, был членом наркокартеля и, по слухам, последней жертвой убийцы по прозвищу "Пепе".  
\- Хосе Рамон, - Эшли наморщила лоб. - Пепе - это короткая форма имени Хосе, так?  
Мейсон открыл дверь машины.  
\- Возьми фотоаппарат, - бросил он.  
\- Мы не будем звонить в полицию?  
\- Не сегодня, - он хмыкнул. - Сегодня мы идем брать интервью у родителей участника музыкального конкурса.

Они вышли.

\- А что делать мне? - шепотом спросила Эшли.  
\- Улыбаться. - Мейсон помахал рукой женщине. - Миссис Рамон? Я Мейсон Бридж из "Централ-сити трибьюн". Это моя помощница Эшли Бартон. Мы хотим поговорить о вашем сыне.

Женщина повернула голову и посмотрела на них. Эшли улыбнулась.


End file.
